Amaranthine
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Having the whole team together has its challenges. Especially when they have to hide their investigation from the public despite a very active haunting. What could go wrong?
1. Deja Vu

**Amaranthine**

 **Here's another Ghost Hunt fic! It's been years since I've written for it, but horror is a passion of mine to write and Ghost Hunt is my writing baby. While I don't own it, I do own my own scenarios! So please enjoy!**

 **Disclaim – I do not own Ghost Hunt**

Mai had imagined a thousand difference scenarios in her head of the moment she reunited with her ex-boss cum love interest. This was not one of them...

' _There's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.'_ – Lewis Carroll

 **Chapter 1:** Deja Vu

 _"Mai..." The familiar voice had her spinning, the flora around her swaying in the ever-present breeze of her astral plane. Her whole body froze when her eyes landed on his form, molten honey clashing with a never-ending sea of blue that threatened to drown her, "I like what you've done to the place Mai."_

 _Tears instantly clouded her vision when she noticed the slight upturn of his lips, throughs crashing to a halt with only one name breaking through the chaos, "Eugene..."_

 _Her hand quivered, reaching out blindly in disbelief, only to come in contact with a cold hand, fingers twinging together as though they hadn't spent years apart. Her perpetually sixteen-year-old spirit guide sighed, a content sound that almost seemed strangled to her._

 _"Mai. You've grown so much." He gently picked up a strand of her hair, the waist length brunette locks twisting easily around his fingers._

 _"Gene... why are you here?" She caught herself, gasping as she blinked away the tears, as if remembering something terrible, "Gene. I'm so sorry. I thought... the whole time I thought-"_

 _With a swift shift he pressed her into his chest, noticing that despite her mature figure he was still taller than her, "Don't even think about it Mai. But I have to warn you..."_

 _She tensed, fearing the worst, "Gene? What's wrong?"_

 _He sighed and pushed away, turning his back to her, "I won't be able to stay around very long Mai. At least not yet. But you need to be prepared. Things aren't going to happen the way you think they will."_

 _"What? Is this about the case?" A sense of professionalism washed over her, drying her tears and pushing aside her guilt, "Is something going to happen?" She pushed out with her othersense, feeling beyond the body she had left behind, "Is something going to happen Gene?"_

 _He smiled, not too surprised by how forward she was, "You've grown a lot more than I suspected. Should be a good lesson for him." His whispers were too quiet for her to catch, "Regardless Mai. You need to be careful."_

 _"Gene? What are you talking about? Gene!" Her voice echoed through the field, bouncing around like the thoughts in her head, filling the void he left in his place, "Eugene!"_

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

She woke with a jolt, jacket falling to the floor, tears dried on her cheeks, pulling her skin tight as she sighed.

"Jou-chan? Are you alright?" Bou-san walked into based, a bag in either hand as he approached her, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

A dark laugh left her as she scrubbed a hand across her face, wiping away the signs of her distress, "Something like that." She glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing just how early it was, "Why are you back anyway? Isn't Ayako with you?"

Houshou lowered the bags to the counter, eyes scanning the monitors as he sorted through the items he'd bought, "Ayako had an emergency shift at the hospital again. So I came here and brought breakfast. I figured you probably stayed the night again." They shared a smile, the older knowing that Mai had picked up her workaholic habits as a way to cope, "Now eat up, you don't look like you slept well and we need to try make some progress on the case."

The brunette nodded, taking the offered container of food and digging in. Her eyes ran over the details of the case in front of her, numerous reports scattered across the floor that she had dropped when she was pulled from her body rather unceremoniously by Gene.

"Was you're vision useful?" Bou-san's voice pulled her from her reading, and she shook her head. Everything about it still confused her, but the warning stuck.

"The only thing I got out of it was that we need to be careful. But nothing else. The spirits aren't doing anything. It's like they're waiting for something. But I can't figure out what..." Mai racked her brain for an answer to jump out at her, but as she stretched her senses, nothing sparked her interest, "There's a few lingering spirits... but other than that, they don't pose a threat."

Which only confused them more.

 **xXx Two day earlier - March - Wednesday xXx**

"Bou-san... Are you sure this is where he said to meet him?" Mai looked around in distain, realising the alley was more than likely occupied by rebelling students during break times.

"I'm sure. He was really nervous when he approached me after the gig. He doesn't want the school board finding out. The parents apparently cause trouble at the smallest thing, so he doesn't want them to know. Yet anyway. I'm sure the students will talk."

Mai could only stare at the looming building, the pristine white of the walls spoke volumes of how prestigious the school was. She knew she had tried hard to study, but there was only so much someone of her standing could do. Her emotions showed on her face and Bou-san instantly pressed her against him, holding her to him with one arm.

"Jou-chan... you really didn't need to do this with me..." He whispered against her head, "I know it wasn't easy."

She just nodded her head, taking a deep breath before pushing away from him, "I know Bou-san. But I wanted to help. I don't like you guys doing cases on your own. I k-"

"Takigawa-san. Thank you for meeting me. I know the location of this meeting is unusual. And who would this be?" An elderly man dressed in a suit approached from the mouth of the alley, his dress shoes splashing water from the various puddles on the ground.

"Ito-san. Yes. This is Taniyama, Mai. We've worked together for years." Bou-san pushed her forward, pressing her to introduce herself properly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ito-san." Mai bowed low to the headmaster of the school, recalling all the small details Bou-san had told her about the client, "Bou-san has explained a little bit about your... dilemma... but could you please explain in a little more detail?"

She straightened, watching the headmaster fidgeted with the corners of his jacket, "Oh yes. Of course. You see, we recently had an influx of international students. But things started happening around the same time. We couldn't connect the dots, but students started getting hurt you see. Doors would close on them or shelves would suddenly drop, and books would fly out at random. We rely on our students and their families for funding. We've tried to see for ourselves… if it were… _haunted._ But we came up with no negative history, no deaths or incidents. I'm at a loss and the teachers aren't sure what to do. The parents are riled up enough as it is…"

"So you want to leave it as low key as possible, correct?" Mai stared at him, eyes searching anything that would give him away as a falsifying client.

"Of course. The teachers are stressed. The parents are furious that their children are getting injured. If this keeps up I'll lose my job…" Mai instantly tuned out of his ramblings, noticing that his suit, along with his watch and shoes were all top of the line. A dark part of her laughed at his plight, that his only true concern was the money that his job offered. But the investigator in her wanted to find the truth and protect those getting hurt.

"We'll take the case." She knew it was rude to interrupt him, but she couldn't be bothered listening, ignoring the look Houshou threw at her, "If you have a security room, we'd like to be based in there. It saves us having to intrude on the students' day to day activities. It will also diminish any suspicion amongst other faculty and family."

Pleased with her words he bowed, passing her a folder with details and pass keys before departing.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

A knock pulled them from their small breakfast, "Excuse me, Taniyama-san, Takigawa-san. Um… I think you should see something…"

A young student poked her head into the surveillance room, a look of concern etched in her features.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Mai was up and out of the room before the dark-haired girl had a chance to speak.

"Oh! Well you see," The young student, known to her classmates as Stephanie Taylor, struggled to keep up with Mai's pace, not questioning how the brunette woman knew which direction to walk in, "The headmaster… Well. He's called in some men. And one of my classmates, she's been bragging that she's been asked to assist the Professor. Though I know she's doing it because she got the Professors assistant hurt."

Mai's eyes narrowed as she burst from the administration building, her hair blowing in the morning breeze. Instantly she heard it, the tell-tale yelling of an angry student and something heavy weighed on her instantly as she overheard the conversation.

" **Headmaster Ito! You can't be serious? I'm the best qualified to assist and you know it! If you don't allow me to, than I guess I'll just have to tell father about all this nonsense-"** The voice stopped, as though the speaker finally realised what she'd said, **"I mean no offence** _ **Professor**_ **. But not** _ **everyone**_ **understands the complexities of the work you do. I do however. Completely."**

Mai rounded the corner of the building, heading towards an achingly familiar black van. She could feel Bou-san slow down behind her and the young student that had followed them stepped away, taking her place behind the blonde monk.

"Charlotte please. Your parents needn't be involved. I'm sure the professor can handle it just fine on his own. Your education is important." Mai recognised Headmaster Ito's voice easily, despite only having met him twice in just as many days.

"Ito-san. Is everything alright?" She stepped around the van, every muscle in her tensing. The view that greeted her however was of a tall teenage girl with short brown hair and deep blue eyes, but it was her expression that gave her away. Everything about her came across as spoilt, from her handbag to the way her uniform was tailored to the way her lips puffed in a pout at not getting her way.

" **Geez, now the wannabe investigators are here. You should just send them away Headmaster."** The young girl, Charlotte, tossed her hair over her shoulder, **"They won't be much use here now that the Professor has arrived."**

A vein ticked in Mai's forehead and she forced herself to take a calming breath, straightening her jacket as she approached, **"Whether you speak English or Japanese makes no difference to me, Charlotte-san. However, your attitude could use some adjustment when speaking to your elders."**

Her fluency was obviously unexpected with the way both client and student stared at her, mouths agape in shock, but what drew her attention most was the way the items in the van shook ever so slightly, the cause going unseen.

" **And what would you know? You're obviously young, but you aren't in school. Couldn't hack it could you?"** Charlotte spoke with enough venom to put the men, and a cowering fellow student, on edge.

"That's of no concern to you." Mai hissed, eyes narrowing, keeping an eye both on the van and the snappy girl.

" **It is when someone tells me to show respect. I'm on a scholarship. If anything, you should show me respect."** Her attitude reminded Mai of Masako when they'd first met, but even then, Masako hadn't been as disrespecting to her elders as Charlotte acted.

"You're obviously not as smart as you think you are if that's the way you act." Mai rolled her shoulders, taking a pre-emptive step forward, the windows of the administrative building rattling in their frames.

" **How dare you-"** Instantly the glass window closest to her exploded, raining sharp shards on the group. Mai dove forward, shielding Charlotte while Bou-san did similarly with the student that had collected them. Both students screamed, and the scenario tugged at something in the back of Mai's mind, something eerily familiar; nostalgic even.

The sound of running feet echoed in her ears and Mai lifted herself from the ground, her shoulders aching from the angle she hit the ground in an effort to avoid squishing the snobbish student. A sharp sting had her sitting up, placing a hand to her cheek only to feel it come away wet.

"Jou-chan, are you okay?" Bou-san was instantly at her side, surveying the wound, "Stupid. What were you thinking?"

"That's what I was thinking." The voice made them freeze, the pair glancing at each other before trying to find the source of the voice, "It seems things haven't changed while I was away."

The ever-present smirk that accompanied his smug comments had Mai on overdrive, her eyes taking in what was truly in front of her. Everything in her wanted to believe it was true, and that the way they had parted had only been a dream… _a nightmare._ But the logical side of her, the side that had been forced to face reality, knew the truth and squashed down every teenage emotion that tried to rear its ugly head.

" **Professor Davis."** Her voice trembled at she swore under her breath, standing from her place on the ground while Bou-san helped Charlotte. Everything about the situation had her reeling. The pieces of information that she had been given, the hint that Lin, she assumed, had been injured and required the girl who had been the cause of his absence to take his place, the exploding glass. The sudden introduction of a new parapsychology team. Everything clicked into place in her head, "Ito-san. If you need us, we'll be back in the surveillance room."

Mai went to turn, ignoring the sting in her cheek. She had almost succeeded in passing both Professor Davis and the Headmaster when the older man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Actually, Taniyama-san… Davis-san will be requiring that room. He will be wiring into our surveillance system through there. I'm sure you understand."

She did her best to keep a straight face, but her mind was in turmoil and the burning in her eyes only added fuel to the fire. So, trying to save face, Mai bowed lowly, keeping her back as straight as possible, "Of course Ito-san, I understand. We'll collect our items then, were would you like us to continue-"

" **You're not needed. Now that Professor Davis is here, Headmaster Ito was going to get rid of you both."** Charlotte rounded on the pair, patching Mai's glare easily.

"Mai… let's go." Bou-san placed a gently hand on her shoulder, while giving both his client, _ex-client,_ and the newly found Professor a stern look. He didn't have to look at Mai to see the disappointment and frustration on her face.

"Taniyama-san… Takigawa-san. Please understand-"

"We understand just fine Ito-san. We'll leave." Bou-san usher Mai back the way they'd come, waving a quick goodbye to Stephanie as they went.

" **Good riddance."** Charlotte huffed, turning to the remaining members of the group.

To those that remained by the van, the most unexpected thing happened, "Charlotte, be quiet. And get me tea."

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **I was hit with the inspiration for this really suddenly, but I promise it won't be abandoned. Now, mega points to anyone that can guess what the title of the chapter is referring to! If you guess right, I'll be asking you for what case you'd like to see the team go on. No matter what it is, I'll write it in!**


	2. Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 1

**Amaranthine**

This story is fused with various legends I've looked into about the location. I won't say anything, other than while there are solid references to various versions of the story, I have altered them to suit the chapters of this investigation. Thank you to **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date** for providing this case. I hope I wrote it to what you envisioned.

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams are Italic_

 **Chapter 2: Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 1**

 _ **Thursday – April**_

" _It wasn't me…"_

 _Mai spun in place, unable to see anything through the inky blackness that surrounded her. A chill ran down her spin, freezing her muscles as the a breath ghosted along her neck._

" _It wasn't me."_

 _The desperation clawed at her like a physical thing, dragging her deeper into the darkness._

" _It wasn't me!"_

With a gasp Mai jolted in her seat, groaning when the seatbelt tightened against her, holding her down, "Well that hurt…"

She rubbed her chest while she unbuckled herself, allowing her eyes to roam across the view outside the windshield, and what she saw took her breath away.

White roofs glistened in the light of the setting sun, giving her a good idea as to where exactly she had woken up. Gardens all around were well kept, trimmed and shaped, blooming with multicoloured flowers. Even the paths were broomed and neat, making sure guests knew where to go. With a huff, the brunette left the vehicle taking in the smell of cut grass and fresh flowers. But there was something underneath it all, a sour scent that made her skin crawl.

"Mai!" The call startled her, giving her just enough time to turn before she was engulfed in a hug.

"Masako-chan! What are you doing here?" Mai hugged the medium in return, smiling as she drew away, holding her at arm's length, "Weren't you on tour?"

A delicate blush coated the woman's cheeks, matching the pastel pink of her kimono, "I was. But someone called in a favour and I couldn't refuse. Given the circumstances."

"A favour? Who could you possible owe?" Before Masako could reply, a cold, resentful feeling settled over them and they subconsciously huddled closer, Mai's hand at the ready to protect her friend.

" _It wasn't me!"_

The voice echoed loudly, moving their hair as if there were physical force behind the sound. And just as quickly as it sounded, it stopped, the noise replaced quickly by the ringing in their ears.

"Mai! Masako!" It was a familiar head of blonde hair that called for them and Mai released her death grip on Masako's shoulders, allowing them some distance as they watched the priest, "Are you alright? We heard someone shout."

Mai's brows furrowed, drawing together as she stared at the Priest she hadn't seen for months, " _We?_ Who is we?" Though she would have loved to have wrapped the young man in a hug, missing her Australian friend, her curiosity won out.

It was then that John cast a sheepish look at Masako who took the chance to hide her face behind her sleeve, refusing to look the brunette in the eyes, "John-san. You really should have watched your words."

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle, a hand disappearing into his hair as he tried to backpedal, "Ah yes. Well you see, Takigawa-san and, well, I was there. And we heard something yell, and we knew that Masako had come to-"

"John! Did you find them?" The familiar voice of Mai's pseudo father echoed down to them from the top of the stairs John had run down and Mai shrieked when she saw a familiar red head next to him.

"Ayako!" With a bounce in her step Mai raced up the stairs, colliding solidly with her mother figure, burying her face in her neck, "I've missed you!"

Ayako shared a look with Monk, wrapping her arms around the brunette while shooting daggers at her husband, mouthing to him, _'You still haven't told her?'_ to which he shrugged, glancing behind the red head.

" **Wow. It's a sappy reunion. I told him he shouldn't have called you here. Now no work will get done."** The snappy voice made Mai tense, her eyes wide as she glanced between her parental figures, something cold and heavy settling in her stomach.

"No way…" Mai removed herself from Ayako's hold, taking in the concerned expressions on John and Masako's faces as they stood at the top of the stairs, "No way… Bou-san?"

Monk could only wince, reaching towards the brunette woman, "Jou-chan. I'm sorry. But he asked for our help. And you _know_ he never asks for help. I knew you'd love the case too…"

Feeling torn, Mai took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders before she stepped to the side, taking note of the way that Oliver and Lin stood slightly in front of Charlotte, though both men remained silent. The black notebook in the formers hands pulled at her heart in a way she refused to acknowledge.

"Davis-san. Oliver-san. Charlotte-san… I see we meet again." Mai tried to put on a professional air, but the smile didn't meet her eyes and she seemed to be rooted to the spot, even as Masako walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai-chan. Like Bou-san said, we've been asked to help, so why not hear him out?" Again, something inside her shifted, twisting her insides so suddenly she was surprised she wasn't ill. But the brunette did manage to nod and allowed herself to be led into the doorway closest to them, surrounded by her family as though they were a shield between herself and her past.

Between her and _him._

"Now that Mai has decided to join us, we can discuss the case." Per typical fashion, Oliver tried to get a rise out of his ex-assistant, his lips pinching when he realised she stayed silent, taking a seat as far from him as possible in the small sitting area in base, "But before we start, I'd like you to meet my newest assistant, Charlotte Williams. She is the daughter BSPR's lead investigators for the Local London team. As a favour to her parents, we have taken her onboard to get experience in the field. As such, I hope you can all work together should you choose to become investigators with SPR."

"Wait, Investigators? We were just consultants you hired case to case before. I can't do full time." Ayako voiced her concerns, resting a gentle hand on Mai's knee while the other held Monk's arm.

"I understand your concerns, and I do understand that there are things to discuss, but after speaking about the matter with my father he has agreed that the SPR team we had in Japan was incredibly successful in our case turnouts and he is willing to negotiate the contracts as per your requirements. But as I said, that is if you so choose." Oliver's eyes rested on everyone for only a few seconds, gauging their reactions to his offer, but it was Mai he settled on the longest. When no one spoke, it was Lin that broke the tension that was silently building in the room.

"As for everyone being here, we would like to thank each of you for taking the time to assist us. Our clients are the Heritage Centre Owners Mia Koji and Ryo Sanada. While the stories featuring Himeji Castle and its spirits are well known, there has been a disturbingly significant increase in activity. Due to the history of the site, we deemed it necessary to call in some local professionals." A hint of a smile ghosted across Lin's face before he looked over at his ward, allowing him to once again take control of the briefing.

"We've been told the spirit known as _Okiku_ has been acting strangely, and while they have tried a method that was employed years ago when she first appeared, it has since stopped working, and when anyone does try to use the method, they end up hurt." Mai shivered, hearing the phantom voice from her dream in her ears, brushing against her like a cold breeze.

"There are also some other reports, like a spirit jumping from a tower or something. Oliver, would you like some tea?" Charlotte butted into the conversation, shoving a cup of steaming tea under the man's nose. What she couldn't see however was the way he wrinkled his nose at it, something that most people would have missed, but Mai didn't.

"Well that's a rude way to talk about a historic sites spirit. You should learn some manners before you learn the hard way why the dead need to be respected." Ayako huffed, glaring at the young teenager that merely snorted.

"Yeah. Like they can do anything to me." Charlotte rolled her eyes, placing the tea cup on the coffee table when she realised Oliver wouldn't take it from her hand.

"You'd be surprised what we've encounter Charlotte-san." It was John, to everyone's surprise, that scolded young assistant. But it also seemed to work, because Charlotte turned on her heel and proceeded to continue wiring up computer screens.

"In any case," Oliver continued, clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, "We required a larger team due to the size of the site. While we won't be investigation all of it, it's still expansive. We are based out of the _Donjon,_ the _Banshu Sarayashiki_ is just past where Bou-san parked this afternoon. We've been warned that the garden between here and there, the _Harakirimaru,_ is also closely linked to the well, so we are expecting some form of activity there as well."

"So… you said Okiku, at least I assume it's her, has been playing up. She's now hurting people. Do we know what has agitated her?" Masako questioned the dark-haired man, making sure to cover her mouth with her kimono sleeve, their eyes not quite meeting.

"That is what we are here to find out Hara-san. Yasuhara will be doing some research for us and will be joining us tomorrow." Oliver closed his notebook, standing from his seat soundlessly and motioned to the side, "There is a room set up for sleeping that way and the kitchen is just behind me. Due to the nature of this investigation, we are to unload and then move our vehicles off site. Our cameras will also need to be placed out of site of the public for the duration of our investigation."

And just like that, the case was started.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **Thank you to everyone who guessed what I was referring to in the first chatper! Those of you who guess correctly were contacted, one of which helped make this chapter happen. It did involve a lot of research on my part, as well as figuring out the layout of Himeji castle itself. So I hope this chapter is worth it! I have the rest of the case written already, so updates will be relatively quick. Let me know your thoughts. I will also do similar reference guesses throughout other chapters so other people can have a go at creating a case.**

 **Thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot to me:**

sleonard  
Reddemonskiss  
Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date  
The Wolf's Knight  
MikazukiNika  
anime-addict-fan


	3. Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 2

**Amaranthine**

So again, there was a lot of research for this case, so please bear with me between updates please. I hope you like it! Thank you to **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date** for providing this case. I hope I wrote it to what you envisioned.

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 3: Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 2**

 _ **Thursday – April – Evening**_

"Mai. Where do you think you're going?" His voice grated like nails on a chalk board and her shoulders rose around her ears, the events of the day weighing heavily on her. From the betrayal of her parental figures, to being in the presence of her previous love and then the oppressive atmosphere of the location culminated in her temper sky rocketing, and there was only one person she wanted to aim it at.

In a spectacular twirl of brown hair, Mai pierced him with a glare so fierce he could only blink at her, the heat on her face rising as she pointed a finger at him, "How dare you Davis-san? How dare you think you can control me."

"You work for me Mai. Th-" He didn't even have a chance to finish as she rushed forward, pressing her finger into his chest, staring straight into his eyes.

"Get one thing straight _Oliver._ Right now. I _do not_ work for you, and if I sign that contract, and please, _don't_ hold your breath, I'd be working _with you._ Not for you." Done with what she had to say to him, and noticing the audience that could only stare in shock, she spun around and marched straight out of base and followed the hallways until she exited into the _Harakirimaru,_ the garden outside to Donjon that housed them.

Rage simmered under her skin, the force of her emotions making her head ache but she was determined to put as much distance between herself and _him_ as she could. The trees and loose stones around her rustled and shifted without wind as she stormed by, her mind a mile a minute.

' _It wasn't my fault!'_ The voice snapped her out of her anger, making her freeze mid-step, _'Why won't you listen to me?!'_

The brunette glanced to her side, over the railing that divided the bailey from the drop to the lower level where Okiku's well rested and she had to bite back a scream at what she saw.

Over the lip of the well, hair tangled and clothes bloody, was the spirit she had heard, there was no mistaking it. There was only one legend on the grounds that matched the area and victim, and Mai could only shiver as she realised the worst had come to be.

Okiku had become malevolent.

Following the dead servants gaze, Mai felt her blood chill, noticing the way a bush literally tore itself in two next to Naru's newest assistant, the young British girl curled up and by the looks of it, crying.

Another gust of wind tore through a tree closer to Charlotte and the brunette finally looked up, noticing how chilled the spring air had become. It was then that Mai realised she couldn't see the spirit, and dread twisted heavily in her gut.

"Shit!" Mai took off at a dead run, dust lifting behind her as she vaulted the fence, finding purchase on the old staircase that tourists were no longer allowed to walk on. A voice guided her, allowing her to focus solely on making her way to the girl before she was harmed.

" **Charlotte! Hurry! Run to me!"** Charlotte's head snapped up to look at her in the dim light of the moon, and she didn't question the command. She bolted from her spot, eyes wide in panic as the ground behind her was ripped up and it seemed like the few metres between them stretched on for an insurmountable amount of time. Mai lifted her hand just as Charlotte darted behind her, a wind sickle slicing into Mai's shoulder and leaving an angry trail of red to stream down her now useless arm. Acting quickly, she allowed her arm to drop, raising the other quickly, "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"

A wave blew out from her, shattered the image of Okiku and instantly, the air warmed, leaving both females panting, one from fear, the other from pain. Mai collapsed to one knee, pressing a hand to her wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Mai!" The concern pulled at her heart and Mai looked up, watching a teary eyed Ayako fall to her knees, "God Mai. Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you aren't."

Emotions coiled in her throat, allowing no noise to pass her lips, so she just nodded, unaware that Monk had knelt down on her other side, his eyes like steel as he looked over at the well, making sure the spirit was truly repelled for the time being.

"I… thank you." Charlotte cried, wrapping her arms around Mai's waist and she pressed her face into the brunette's back.

"Charlotte. What were you thinking?" Naru's voice cut through the air like a knife, drawing everyone's attention. He strolled up to them, his face covered in a slight sheen of sweat, but only Mai and Lin picked up on it, the older of the two quickly leaning down to observe the cut she had sustained.

"Are you alright Taniyama-san? Can you stand?" Lin placed his arms under her good shoulder and she silently allowed him to lift her to her feet, a small gasp leaving her at the movement pulled on her wound.

"Mai… Let's get you checked out. Will you…" Ayako didn't want to finish her sentence, too afraid of the rejection that Mai had every right to hand her. But to her surprise, Mai nodded, her eyes downcast as she allowed the older members of the team to guide her back to base.

It was only when the bright lights of their room stung her eyes did Mai realise that they had made it to their destination. Wordlessly, the men left her with Ayako and a waiting Masako with a first aid kit. The two women helped Mai peel her jacket and shirt off, discarding the ruined clothing before setting to work on the brunette.

"You're lucky Mai. It isn't too deep. Either the spirit wasn't too strong or she didn't really want to hurt you." Ayako pulled the liquid stitches from the box Masako held open for her, getting to work on cleaning and closing the wound.

"Luck? Sure. Because my day has been so full of it already." Bitterness was heavy in Mai's voice and she knew she'd struck a nerve when Ayako stopped.

"Mai… Mai I'm so sorry. We… we wanted to tell you. But we owed him. And it was because of him that we met you Mai, and Houshou and I couldn't imagine our lives without you. You were our missing piece Mai. He feels horrible for having done this to you. Just like I do. And I know… But we needed you here. With us." Ayako choked on her words, her hand in the actions to hurt her daughter figure heavy on her conscience.

"Ayako…" Mai spoke for the first time since she left base, her voice rough with pain, "I… I still love you and Monk. I do… But… You knew he broke my heart. He tore me apart and he ruined the family I'd made. And then you guys went and sided _with_ him. That… that…"

Ayako quickly finished with the liquid stitches, pressing an adhesive gauze pad to the now sealed laceration to her shoulder before enveloping to brunette in a hug, burying her face in her hair.

"Mai, my sweet Mai. I love you too. We just thought this would help you, but we didn't think you'd come on your own. And you need help. Everything is getting too much and he's the only one that can help. I know somewhere inside, you know that too." The two women sat, tears streaming down their faces.

"Mai?" Masako's voice gently pulled their attention and the women turned to look at the Medium holding out a loose shirt to the brunette which she took with a grateful smile, "I know apologies will not fix this, and I know I played my own hand in this. But I hope you can forgive us for our transgression against you. I know we only had your best interests at heart."

They all shared watery smiles and Mai allowed them to help her up from the bed, her shoulder twinging ever so slighting, "Okay… I have some information about the case now too. So… let's go back to base."

Ayako and Masako nodded, allowing Mai to take the lead, but she didn't get much further than opening then door. Arms appeared out of the shadows and wrapped around her, avoiding the white of her bandage as she was pressed against a familiar chest. A sense of security settled around her, allowing her to put aside her emotions in favour of the comfort the person offered.

"Geez Mai. You have to stop doing that. You'll give me a heart attack one of these days!" Monk held her at arm's length once he was ready, casting a critical eye over her, making sure she really was in one piece.

"I know Monk. I promise to be careful." The light banter shocked the blonde man, mouth open as she continued, "Don't think I've forgiven you for all of this. I'm still mad at all of you. But… there are more important things to deal with right now. Like finding out why it's taken this long for a spirit to become malevolent."

"You… you know about the spirit? Did you have a vision?" He was only greeted with her shaking her head, wriggling out of his hold to continue down the hallway.

"If you come to base then you'll find out exactly what I know." She cast a weak smile over her shoulder before she disappeared into the neighbouring room, giving a courteous greeting to those within while she waited for the rest of the team to join her.

Mai took a seat on an armchair within easy view of everyone, waiting for them to be seated before she began, "I know at least one of the names of a spirit haunting this site. And it won't be something easy to fix for us, I can assure you of that."

"And how is it that you know the spirit Taniyama-san?" The ever-ready Lin was facing her, fingers posed over his laptop to take notes.

"Because this site, Himeji Castle, is notorious for one of it's legends. The story of Okiku and her well." Mai could hear the others gasp, could almost feel the sorrow that Masako exuded at hearing a confirmation of her earlier suspicions.

"Okiku?" Naru tapped his chin with a pen, his note book open and bare, "And what is so special about this spirit?"

"Geez. That's a hard one Naru." Ayako grumbled, crossing her arms, "The story of Okiku, or rather, _Okiku's Well,_ is a story told throughout Japan, undoubtably the world with how many tourists come to see the site of her death."

"Well Mrs Takigawa, enlighten me." Naru cast a steady gaze on her, watching as she fidgeted.

"That's not so simple Naru. There are multiple versions of the story. So no one is really sure which one is true. But they all end the same way. With Okiku at the bottom of the well. It was originally called _Tsurube-Tori,_ but once her spirit made an appearance, it was renamed." Takigawa spoke solemnly, brows furrowed as he thought, "One of the stories my father told me was that she was the shoguns favourite servant during his rule here. When he was gifted gold plates by his son, he entrusted her to clean them. There was a whole thing about a plot to overthrow him or something and she overheard. They tried to blackmail her into silence by stealing a plate. She was accused of theft and the person that wanted to overthrow the shogun was placed in charge of her punishment. The details are a little fuzzy from there, but I'm pretty sure they tortured her and threw her down the well."

"That's funny." Ayako hummed, staring at her husband with curious eyes, "The version I heard was that a man had wanted to seduce her, when she refused, he took a gold plate from her master as blackmail. She was so sad and desperate, she drowned herself in the well. Her spirit would rise each night to count the plates only to find one missing. It drove the samurai she worked for mad."

"So, there are multiple retellings of the story. How do we know which is the right one?" Oliver spoke aloud, staring at his notes with Charlotte hovering over his shoulder.

"I dream…" Mai had a far-off look to her eyes, as though she could already visual the vision she would have, "I saw her at the well. And I heard her in my dream earlier today. Then Masako and I both heard her crying afterwards. Something has changed to make her become malevolent, rather than just coming out to count plates. I'll see what I can do in my astral plane."

With no other course of action to be had, the crew already having one person injured and other terrified to go out alone, they dispersed for the evening and turned in.

Mai got as comfortable as she could in base, Ayako placed a blanket over her before bidding her a good night. And easily enough, Mai dreamt…

 **Amaranthine**

 **I know the first to second chapter was abrupt, but think of chapter one as a prologue, an introduction to the story if you will. And the reason that Naru calls Charlotte by her first name is because like himself, she is British, but I will reveal more about her as the story goes on.**

 **So for the following people, a big thank you for reviewing:**

MikazukiNika  
anime-addict-fan  
Glass Dragon's Rose  
Ghost loves japan 77 (and thank you for returning to another story of mine!)


	4. Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 3

**Amaranthine**

So this took a lot longer than I planned to get out and sadly that's because when I saved my files, they somehow became corrupted, so I lost all the chapters for this case _AND_ all the notes for it. When I finished my notes (AGAIN!) I then couldn't get the chapters the way I wanted again. So hopefully you still enjoy what I have here! Thank you to **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date** for providing this case. I hope I wrote it to what you envisioned.

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 4: Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 3**

 _ **Friday – April – Early Morning**_

 _Mai blinked, staring into the darkness of her astral plane, her sight abandoning her even as she felt the familiar brush of flora against her skin in the wind of the field. She couldn't help but sigh as the comforting smell surrounded her, settling her nerves with ease before she started forward. The darkness shifted as she went, giving way to a soft glow, until shapes started forming._

 _The familiar shape of the well formed in front of her and Mai blinked, feeling the pressure build in the air. Her arms were twisted roughly behind her back, hair being pulled harshly before she was shoved forward, her stomach pressing into one of the shortest pillars built around the well. She glanced down to take in her simple white yukata, long black strands of hair obscuring her vision as she was hit from behind._

 _Spots danced in front of her eyes, shoulders aching while her attacked laughed before he turned her around, bending her awkwardly over the pillar._

' _It's not real. This isn't my memory.' Mai tried to breath, to fend off her growing panic as hurried hands tore at her yukata. Dread pooled in her stomach and she told herself to fight back, not realising that her arm had reached up, nails racking across her attackers' face. The only warning she had was his shout before she was thrown to the ground, her head cracking against another column._

 _Her head swam, pain radiating through her body as hands grabbed her, tearing the lower half of her yukata. A burn spread from her hips and graduated encompassed her entirely, making it impossible to focus or fight back. It was only by a small miracle that the numbness set in quickly as she was lifted from the ground minutes later._

 _Mai looked up, catching the silhouette of her attacker and noticing the familiar shape of an_ _ **eboshi***_ _on his head_ _ **.**_ _The moon allowed nothing else to be seen and she flinched as she was hoisted up further by her neck, something warm ran down her leg as she was jostled._

" _Know that the truth will never be known. You could have had a better life. But you couldn't leave it be." Before she knew it, she was plunging through the cold night air, her throat tightening as she tried to scream. Her neck collided with something, a sickening crack ringing out around her before she hit the ground, water filling her mouth. She couldn't move, pain radiating throughout her body. She couldn't even blink as her body chocked on what minimal water she lay in._

" _You can keep the damn plate too Okiku." The man snickered, something sharp falling onto her prone body moments before everything went dark, her chest burning with the need for air._

"Mai?" A voice called to her as she blinked awake, her body aching as she moved. She tried to focus on the person leaning over her as she came to full consciousness.

"Well, that was shit…" Mai groaned, trying her best to sit up despite her protesting body. Arms slid behind her, helping her rest against the back of the couch, blanket pooling in her lap. Her eyes were screwed shut, flinching at the pain that seemed to centre on her stomach. She only opened them when the familiar scent of earl grey invaded her senses as she squinted to see a tea cup being held out to her. Gingerly, she took the offered drink, allowing herself to take a snip before she sighed, rolling her next neck to take stock of the room.

It was still dark out, she could only assume that it was the early morning. Lin was only just reclaiming his seat by the monitors, his shoulders tense in a way that told her that he was listening, patiently waiting for the information he knew she would provide. What shocked her was the person sitting next to her. His face was grim, eyes hard as he watched her, silently encouraging her to finish her tea before she spoke. It was the most emotion she'd seen him display since he left her in Japan and she was sure it would be the least she'd see either.

She took her time, allowing the liquid to sooth her mind and while she collected her thoughts before she placed the cup on the table in front of her, refusing to look at the dark-haired male beside her as she spoke, "We're most definitely dealing with the spirit of Okiku. The stories about her haunting involving a plate are, as far as I can tell, true. As to why she's so active now… I won't be able to tell you until I either I dream again or we have some kind of activity throughout the day."

Naru grunted beside her, his eyes sharp as he watched her take her hair out and wince. What she wasn't prepared for was the way he seemed to shoot up, his hand delving into her hair to run his fingers along her scalp. Mai fought the blush that wanted to rise on her cheeks while he pulled his hand back, eyes widening as he took in the red on his fingers before they shot up to meet her own stunned gaze. Her own hand hesitantly lifted, gingerly brushing over the area that hurt the most only to hiss.

"Mai. What exactly happened in your dream?" He tried to keep his voice low, an undercurrent of something she almost pinned as panic working its way through his words. She huffed, crossing her arms in a bid to stop them from feeling for more injuries.

"I told you _Oliver._ It's definitely Ok-" Her whole body jerked as his hands landed on her shoulders, tightening more and more until she finally looked at him.

"Don't do that Mai. _Tell me_ what happened in your dream? How did you get your injury?" No matter how long they had been apart, she buckled under his gaze, refusing to look at him while a shudder stole down her spine.

"I was at the well. I relived Okiku's last moments. She was attacked, _tortured…_ raped… she hit her head before she was thrown down the well alive and hit her neck. But the break wasn't clean… and she was still alive when she hit the bottom. It wasn't full, so she drowned in the shallow water when she couldn't move her head. Right before she drowned, her attacker threw down something. It was sharp, and there were a lot of pieces. He said something about a plate, so I'd guess it was linked to the stories of Okiku and her well." She shivered, wincing as the movement pulled on her other injuries.

She chanced a glance up at the men in the room, only to see them both staring at her with expressions of horror. Mai wasn't one to appreciate glances like that, preferring to keep her dreams to the point and without details. She repressed another shudder as she thought of one of the first dreams she'd had without her guide and how Ayako had coddled her for days afterwards in the hospital.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to have a shower and change." She stood gingerly, not waiting for an answer as she left, doing her best to ignore the sharp inhale Naru took as she slid the door closed.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

Oliver stared at the door Mai had retreated through, his bloody hand held aloft. He couldn't think, his mind caught on the expression of pain she had made as she left the room.

"Noll…" Lin's voice cut through the chaos of his thoughts and he jolted, turning to face his long time friend, "We should clean this up." A towel entered his field of vision and he blinked, the only show of surprise before he turned his head, mechanically moving the blanket he had thrown over Mai only to flinch. The smallest puddle of blood sat where she had been, the stain smeared as though she had subtly tried to wipe as much up as she could before she left. He felt sick, stomach churning at the implications.

"I… Lin?" Not for the first time in his life, Mai had left him speechless, but this time it was for something he wished he didn't have to think about, "Just how powerful have her abilities become Lin?"

The Chinese man just shook his head, a grim expression on his face.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

The sun was just cresting the horizon when Mai left the Donjon after her shower, the warm water having eased any residual aches from her dream. She didn't want to linger indoors, she didn't want to run the risk of running into either Naru or Lin in case they chose to press her for more information. She knew they'd be worried, despite they way they had separated years prior, she knew it wasn't in them to not worry about those they worked with, but she also knew they loved to learn more about things they didn't understand. And her dreams fell well within the category of _unknown._

The mid-spring morning was crisp as she took a deep, soothing breath while gazing over the lower bailey, watching as the sun seemed to make the palace come alive. The birds sang, the trees swayed in the wind and everything seemed at peace. Except it wasn't.

There was a heaviness in the air, something that weighed heavily only on her as she spread out her senses. She could hear everyone inside, shifting and waking, preparing for the day ahead while staff started showing up for their shift. Some caretakers were already making their rounds through the courtyards, making sure everything was immaculate for when the gates were opened.

Something oppressive lingered behind her, waiting on the stairs that led up to the Bizenmaru, the central square right before the palaces' main entrance. It watched and waited, and Mai could see all the staff in the area avoided the central set of stairs as though they knew something was waiting for them.

"Mai?" Ayako's voice called out to her from the doorway to the Donjon. There were so many emotions in the older woman's voice, regret and fear to guilt, though for the life of her, Mai couldn't figure out why.

"Good morning Ayako." The brunette tried her best to give the red head her best smile, turning so that she could fully look at her friend and pseudo mother.

"Mai…" Tears welled in the red heads eyes as she rushed forward, engulfing the shorter girl in her arms, "I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have-" Ayako hiccupped, cupping the back of Mai's head gingerly, "Naru told us… you had a dream and you…"

The brunette cringed, closing her eyes while she inhaled the sharp smell of saffron the seemed to linger around Ayako at all times. It soothed her and kept her own tears at bay while she soothed the doctor. She swallowed her emotions as best she could, refusing to recall her first death dream without her spirit guide present.

"Ayako. You're going to suffocate her." Monks' voice broke through the moment the women were having and he gently pried them apart before taking the brunette by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye, "You doing okay Jou-chan?"

He only received a nod before the brunette turned away from them to continue watching the sunrise, both adults on either side of her as they stood in silent vigil. It was Monk that broke it, placed one hand on Mai's shoulder while the other grabbed hold of Ayako's hand, giving them both a reassuring squeeze, "Naru said to give him a few minutes to fill the others in. He didn't think you'd want to be there when he told them what you saw in your dream."

Again, she only nodded, taking comfort in the two behind her. It wasn't long before Charlotte collected them, complaining about being a gopher the whole time. Upon reaching base, Mai almost instinctually started on tea, filling the electric kettle silently before preparing various cups. It was like the team had never been separated as she filled two cups with coffee for Lin and Monk, while she prepared a hot chocolate for Charlotte and tea for all the others. The younger brunette could only stare quizzically at her mug before Mai moved on, handing out the drinks before they got down to business for the day.

She wasn't comfortable working with the SPR men again, not after the way everything had gone down. But she also couldn't deny the utter sense of contentment she got from sitting with the whole team again. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to thank Naru for his hand in her life at present. If it hadn't been for him, and regrettably, Lin's injury, she never would have met her present family. It was something that made her heart warm.

"-We'll be spreading out for the day. Half of us will be going around with tourists. We'll take turns coming back to base and switching out. The donjon has been closed to public access, so please carry your pass at all times." Mai zoned in just in time to collect the lanyard Charlotte was handing out, staring at the security pass in her hand, "Security knows we're here. But they wanted to be sure."

Naru took a breath, closing his notebook with a sharp snap, "The Takigawa's will go with the first tour group of the day with John and Hara-san." He turned to look at the others, "Lin, Charlotte, Mai and myself will go with the afternoon group. That way, we have two sensitive people in each group as well as those that can protect them. In the mean time, we should get some food. The first tour is in three hours."

Everyone gathered their things, making idle chatter as they moved to leave. Mai collected the drinks, handling the fine china with care as she worked through the room, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Mai." Naru's voice cut through the dull thrum of noise and everyone waited with baited breath to see what he would say. He sent them all a cold glare, forcing them to move on so that it was only Mai and Lin in base with him, "How are you feeling Mai?"

Her face fell, mouth open in shock as she looked at the once cold and stoic man. Not that he wasn't stoic to others, but he seemed to have opened up since the last time she had dealt with him first hand. No sound left her throat as she tried to come up with an answer until Lin gently took the cups from her hands, leaving them alone as he went to finish cleaning up.

"Mai?" A flash of worry crossed his face as he helped her sit in Lin's now vacant seat, releasing his hold on her in hopes of breaking her out of her stupor. He barely stopped himself from smirking when he noticed the faint pink tint to her cheeks as she tried to formulate her sentence.

"I… I'm fine." She mentally yelled at herself, irritated at her inability to communicate with the man she had loved… "I've been through worse."

Her words made a chill shoot down his spine, chilling him to the core, "Worse? Mai... what-"

"Nothing! I mean… just. Without Gene… I had no one to hold back the worst of my visions. My dreams started transferring their affects to my physical body. One time, I nearly bled out. But Ayako found me in time. So that was fine. And I mean, Monk took me to Mt Kouya to train with his dad. So I can control everything just fine now. I'm able to disconnect for the most part. Like last night. Sure my head was hit but I'm still a vir-" Mai staled, her face going bright red at the words she was about to say. Despite her own embarrassment she was pleased to see his own cheeks go slightly pink as he figured out what she was going to say.

Oliver resisted the urge to pat his chest, to sooth the pain that resided there, "I was the one that took Eugene from you…" Knowing that his original goal had been met, finding his brother, should have made it easier to face his present reality, but the guilt was still eating away at him.

"You needed to find him. You needed that closure for yourself and your family. I get that Davis-san. I-" She couldn't continue because he held a hand up to her, giving her a stern look.

"Don't call me that." His voice was hard, his emotions making it difficult for him to get his point across.

"Oliver-san."

"Not that either." He held himself in place as he watched her, pain flitted over her features and he shook his head as she spoke.

"Shibuya-san? Kazuya-san? Noll? What do you want?" She stood from her seat, distressed at his request. It was something he shouldn't have asked of her, not so soon. Not when she wasn't sure if she could forgive him.

"Mai. You know what I want you to call me." His voice strained as he too stood up, towering over her. His eyes silently pleaded her her to give him what he wanted, even as he noticed the way her face pinched.

"I don't… I don't think I can." She winced, taking a step back only to be stopped by the chair she had used, "I can't-"

"Can't or won't? It doesn't have to be this way Mai. We need to get through this case and you only make it that much harder by being stubborn." He wished he could take the words back, but his own worry and agitation won out. A fierce look overtook her and she stood up straight, a few stray tears falling as she looked up at him. All signs of nervousness or anxiety had fled, replaced with her pain and betrayal.

"Me? So typical, you narcissistic asshole! You are the reason this case is going to be difficult. I shouldn't be surprised, after all, you can't see anything beyond your own nose!" She poked his chest, the simple act causing him to grunt, "You stupid, idiot scientist! If you had just given me a chance we wouldn't have… we…"

She shook her head, arms folding around her middle as she stepped to the side, creating as much distance between them as she could, the fight leaving her, "Mai…"

"It was always you, you stupid Narcissist. I wish I could say it wasn't, but it is you Naru." She choked, squeezing her eyes shut. The papers behind her started lifting, catching his eye and he took a step back, bumping into the desk behind him, "I wished and prayed but it never worked. It was always your stupid face and the stupid way you treated me when I needed you the most!" It hadn't occurred to her that she had let his nickname slip and she turned on her heels, racing out of the room for the second time in only a handful of hours and again, Naru could only watch as she retreated.

Moments later, Lin entered, a grim look no his face before he let out an exasperated sigh, "Honestly Noll. You go on and on about her and the second you get a chance to speak with her you rile her up." The older male retook his seat, waiting for his charge to sit down before he continued, "You hurt her Oliver. That's not something you can just speak about and expect to fix instantly."

Lin didn't flinch at the glare he received, "You knew she liked me Lin. Why didn't you say anything back then? Maybe-"

"Maybe nothing Oliver. You were too blinded by your objective of finding Eugene. You wouldn't have cared regardless. My speaking up would have meant nothing. When we were leaving I quite clearly recall you saying _'everyone likes me at some point.'_ So, saying something at the time would have been pointless." Lin spoke the words he had held in for a long time, feeling a weight being lifted when he noticed Oliver's eyes widen.

" _You're such an idiot scientist."_

The words echoed through his head and Naru snapped his head up, glaring into his reflection only to see an all too familiar figure staring back at him.

"Eugene…"

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **This chapter felt so much more rushed than the original. Ugh! Stupid USB. Anyway, I hope you like it. For those that thought Mai forgave Monk and Ayako too easily, she was never someone to really hold a grudge and she understands their thinking. So she didn't stay mad for long, though she is wary. And with Naru, emotions as strong as what she has for him don't go away, so she loves him, but the struggle is real!**

 **Regardless of that, a big thank you to the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

blondiee1396  
CaitHawke4Ever  
Joys  
anime-addict-fan  
darkgenius2003

 **The next chapter is half done! So stay tuned!**


	5. Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 4

**Amaranthine**

I'm back bitches! Sorry, I got excited there. It's been a crazy six months since my last updates. I got a promotion at the beginning of the year which put my workload way up, then I moved house (which opened another can of worms) and I've been slowly trying to reorganise my life again around problems that keep cropping up. Anyway, I thank you all so much for sticking around and if you read my other fics, please bypass the authors note, it will be the same as think. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter!

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 5: Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 4**

There was an evident unease as the tour went around the grounds, hushed whispers of the rumours spreading through the crowd in multiple languages. It was one thing that made Mai acutely aware that the groups' trepidation was enough to bolster the already present spirits. Something she was sure the other two investigators were well aware of.

 **"And here you will see..."** The tour continued on, moving past an archway that had their skin crawling, and up a flight of stairs, a location Mai now realised was towards to Donjon and the Inui, **"Because of current works we cannot take you into the building, however, if you look over the wall you will see exactly why it was used for siege purposes. The Harakirimaru are said to have been awash with enemy blood after the bodies were thrown from the top. From here, you have an excellent view of the gardens and the every formidable Tsurube-Tori, better known as Okiku's Well."**

Oliver took notes of what the tour guide said, making sure he'd be able to accurately cross reference what was said to them in English as opposed to what was said to the others on the Japanese tour of the palace grounds. It was something that Mai would have once shaken her head at but now, begrudgingly, appreciated. But she couldn't linger too much on her reluctant praise when a sensation of dread washed over her, something otherworldly tugging at her consciousness. It tugged hard enough that she staggered, her eyes zeroing in on the well in the distance.

A firm grip held her upright and she looked to see Lin staring down at her with concern, his visible eye every-so slightly wider than normal, "Taniyama-san? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, knowing all too well that it was useless lying to those with her, "No. Something wants me to dream. But..." Mai bit her lip, considering her options very carefully before nodding, "I need you guys to guide my body. I'll be back soon."

"Mai? Wha- Mai!" Oliver quickly took over for Lin as her eyes glazed, the light leaving them while her body remained upright, "What on Earth is this? Mai!"

He gave her a gentle shake, looking between his assistant and guardian for even a small clue as to what had happened to the brunette.

"She's projecting Oliver." It was Charlotte that drew their attention. Since the night prior, the young girl had taken a kinder tone regarding the older investigator, likely due to the fact Mai had effectively saved her life, "I've only read about it once in my parents reports. There was a case in America… another young girl was thought to have narcolepsy, but she was actually found to be astral projecting while her physical body remained in a state of consciousness. If you guide it, it moves. If you make it sit, it stays upright, but all actual conscious thought leaves them with their spirit. My parents said it was very difficult and in some ways safer than normal projection and in other ways, far more dangerous."

The two men looked at the youngest member of their team in surprise, knowing that she had some knowledge on regarding their field, but not to the point that she could answer something neither of them could, "So we must keep Taniyama-san safe then, correct?"

Lin was only answered by a nod before Charlotte continued on with the tour, her hand slipping into Mai's, "If anything happens to her body, it will happen to her spirit, and if her spirit weakens she might not be able to re-enter her body."

"And how do you know that?" Oliver was quick to jump on the question, his face fierce in concealed concern.

"My parents... They said that the girl had been around poltergeist activity. They hadn't known... The girl fell into a coma and never woke up. Last time I asked my parents about it was when they had an invitation to the funeral..."

 **~x-X-x~**

 _The feeling of forced separation was never pleasant for Mai and she lingered long enough around the trio to trust they had a handle on her body before she took off, her phantom limbs pounding against the ground. In this form she could see what should have been fox fires as actual figures. Deformed soldiers, killed in brutal combat and conquest. Servants, beaten to death by unforgiving masters, and nobles dressed in their finest, still thinking they were the expected lords and ladies of the castle and its lands._

 _"She wasn't worthy..."_

 _The voice called to her again, this time less distorted and more urgent. A vague sense of insanity plagued the area, growing heavier with ever step she took and it wasn't long before it was virtually suffocating. Mai stood in a section of the grounds that they hadn't placed any cameras in, deeming the area too far from their investigation site to warrant a look-through. Now she wasn't so sure that had been the right course of action._

 _"SHE WASN'T WORTHY!" The scream reverberated through her, nearly dislodging her from the astral plane, but Mai held her ground, focusing everything she had into feeling, sensing something she couldn't see, "That stupid whore. She's the reason he turned on me. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have found out..."_

 _The words were quickly followed by a wailing not unlike what Okiku was said to make every night, only this one was tinged with rage, not grief, and something inside Mai had her connecting dots that had yet to be made clear._

 _Something shimmered out of the corner of her eye and Mai spun, focusing on the small building on the edge of the garden. Something malicious resided within the confines of the building, something that screamed for her to run in the other direction and never look back. Something related to Okiku. But before she could investigate more, something burned through her, like fire through her veins and it spiralled outwards, forcing her to snap back into her body._

 **~x-X-x~**

Mai came to with a choked gasp, her body lurching forward before she staggered, arms wrapping around her stomach in a bid to make the burning disappear.

"Taniyama-san?" Charlotte rounded her, eyes curious and the smallest hint of concern pulling at the edges of her mouth, "Are you alright?"

Mai blinked, slowly, as though she were struggling to comprehend the young girls' words. But eventually she nodded, taking note of the extra hands on her, holding her steady. She fought the urge to lean back and let them care for her, to let them do what they had done so long ago, but she forced herself upright and unwound herself, stretching each limb to make sure she was still in one piece.

"I'm... fine. But it isn't just Okiku that's haunting this site. And one way or the other, the spirits are holding each other here. I'd say it's likely Okiku holding them... but I can't be sure." Brows pinched Mai looked up to take in the scenery, they had walked along the compound, a trip she had no recollection of in the human plane or the Astral plane, something that should have bothered her more than it did and it was then that she spotted it.

"There!" Her eyes lit up, hand raised to point when a high-pitched wail broke through the air, startling the tour group a little ahead of them. It rose in pitch, forcing some people to cover their ears in an attempt to drown out the noise, "This has to be the other spirit. In the Astral plane, she was in the building, I think. I didn't actually see her, but she was cursing Okiku. Blaming her for something."

The wail tapered off, only to come back louder and seemingly closer than before and the group looked around. They saw the tour guide wave at those close by, signalling for them to get away from the area and it was Oliver that took heed, grabbing hold of Mai before dragging her down the closest set of steps. Lin followed close behind with Charlotte bringing up the rear.

"Oliver. Where are you going?" No matter how hard she tugged his grip was like iron and he only moved faster, forcing her to sprint to keep up, "Oliver."

"Considering the way you re-entered your body, I'd say it was the spirit that forced you back. From my experience, that means we're dealing with something strong and by the sounds of it, something that isn't our primarily spirit. We need to regroup and go over any potential leads." His spoke the truth and it was something the irked her to no end but she hummed, letting him know she conceded with his actions.

"Noll! You're heading towards the well." Lin called from behind them, his hand resting near his mouth to summon his Shiki should the need arise.

"I know."

The group continued, the shrieks fading the further they got. But the atmosphere of the grounds had changed. What should have been a peaceful spring day had filled with turmoil, a sense of foreboding twisting in Mai's gut to the point that she planted her heels and pulled with everything she could.

"Wait!" Her voice tore through him like a spear, forcing him to a halt just outside the entrance to Okiku's courtyard. Back straight, eyes peeled, he tightened his hold on Mai's hand, not giving her the chance to do anything reckless. "What is it Taniyama-san?" Lin approached with caution after giving Charlotte specific instructions to stay back.

"I don't..." Mai paused, brows meeting as she thought, "Whatever that spirit is... it feels like it can't reach us here. But also... it's presence today... it's made Okiku agitated. I don't think we should go near the well right now..." She tried to grab a hold of her feeling, to put a better description to it than just a faithless warning, but something like oil slithered down her back and she knew they had to avoid the well at all costs.

"Noll?" Lin waited for his young charge to answer, his own worry for the young man taking precedence over the case.

"Considering the fact that your abilities have obviously grown over the years warrants more research..." His tone was cold, calculating, considering her words as though she had provided him with a riddle he needed to solve. Without answering them directly he grabbed the walkie talkie from his belt, his jacket having expertly hidden it from the tour group, and released Mai's hand, "Bou-san. What do the camera's show around the Well?"

There was static before someone sighed, "Naru-bou. One screen has static, it's the southern entrance to the courtyard. The other camera shows you guys standing. Whatever is causing the interference is something I wouldn't mess with." Again static, this time to be cut out by a sudden shriek and Monk's garbled yelled, "MAI!"

The brunette had approached the archway, her hand reaching beyond the threshold, eyes zeroed in on the Well a few feet ahead. The wind turned tumultuous, tearing at the ground in the courtyard, but Mai didn't flinch, pulling her hand back only ever so slightly and she glared through the archway, "You're trapped there..." Her whisper wasn't lost on the other three with her and Oliver refrained from pulling her away from danger, "You can't harm anyone beyond the threshold."

Again, a shriek _, Okiku's_ shriek, came through the radio, forcing Oliver to turn the volume down before they lost the ability to hear anything at all.

"There's more spirits here Oliver..."

 **xXx Amarathine xXx**

 **It took a while, not sure how I feel about this chapter but it's here. Thank you to the following people for reviewing and a thank you to everyone that stayed dedicated to seeing this update.**

 **AngelofNightmares6666**

 **Darkgenius2003**

 _ **Joys**_

 **CaitHawk4Ever**

 **anime-addict-fan**

 **Halfway98**

 **Thank you guys so much for commenting and I'm so, so glad you like how its going!**


	6. Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 5

**Amaranthine**

We're here for another chapter! The case is starting to reach its peak. Is everyone going to make it through in one piece? Read and find out!

Also, if you ever read my cases of a Different Kind story you will be happy to know (Or not, who knows), I'm going through and rewriting it. When it posts (So I hope you're subscribed to updates from me as an author), it will be called Cases of a Different Kind: Resurrected. Did you see what I did there *wink, wink*.

Read on you amazing people!

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 6: Himeji Castle: Okiku's Well Part 5**

 **Friday – April – Afternoon**

The team had gathered in base to collate their findings while Ayako tended to a pale and nauseous Masako, the presence of the spirits' having overwhelmed the young woman.

"So, the tour guides said the same things, but they took different paths with the groups…" Bou-san hummed, tapping his finger against his chin, "Our guide refused to go down the stairs that went to Okiku's well. While your guide completely skirted the area and chose to head to the _Bizenmaru*._ But why?"

"Haven't you guys noticed? The staff here… they know what areas to avoid. They know where the worst of the spirits are." Mai chimed in from her spot by the kettle, her hands deftly preparing various cups of tea for those in the room.

"Mai is correct." Masako sat up with a groan, sending a small smile to the brunette, "I believe the staff avoid it instinctually, however. They have been surrounded by such negative energy… it's only natural that their self-preservation kicked in to avoid what they likely recognised as areas of danger."

Taking a fresh batch of tea from the pot, Mai made her way to the dark haired Medium, making sure the cup was firmly in the young womans' hand before she set about handing out the rest of the drinks, "With that being said though… What I don't get is who the other spirits were that acted up this morning. I know there were nobles and servants, in a place with a history like this, there's bound to be earthbound spirits-"

"Hah. _Earthbound spirits_." Yasu and Bou-san shared a sniggered, only to be walloped with a purse.

"You men have no manners. Honestly…" Ayako huffed, taking her seat at beside Masako once more.

"If we could all stay focused." Naru's mouth sat in a firm line, a fierce glare settled on the group around them.

"Well if we look at it as a trigger, then something obviously made things escalate. The question now is, what or _who_ caused?" John spoke up only enough to voice what had been on his mind since his time on the tour and he watched as the others nodded, all thoughts leading them down a dark and winding path of history and pain.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 _Mai blinked, feeling the soft breeze of her astral plane caress her skin, the phantom brush of various flowers guiding her in the direction she needed to travel. Her crossroads faded away and she smiled at the welcome sight that awaited her on the horizon._

" _Gene…"_

" _Are you ready to do this again?" He replied, his smile just as warm and welcoming as the one she gave him, his hand outstretched and waiting._

" _Always."_

" _I'll guide you to what you need to see. But then, you're on your own."_

 _The second their hands touched the world warped and Mai found herself peeking into a small bedroom, staring at a couple resting beside each other on the futon within._

 _"My Lady Aoyama. I plan every day. But it is... difficult with that servant girl. He's so fond of her that she is there whenever I try to act. I can't risk getting caught, lest I put you at risk." The man turned, a shock of recognition shooting through her and Mai felt the burning pain from her last dream, the phantom discomfort shooting through her spirit._

 _"My dearest husband will certainly not expect his Chief Retainer to perform such an act of treason. He's become frail and ignorant in his old age. He shouldn't be a problem and soon, I will be the most powerful Seishitsu** and_ _ **that**_ _Sokushitsu***... she'll get what she deserves. How dare he even considering marrying her."_

 _Recognition sparked in her mind and Mai realised that she was reliving a moment of Okiku's life just as the servant pressed her hand against the shoji door. It rattled along its rail and couple turned, eyes narrowed._

 _"Oh no..." Okiku hissed through her teeth as she stood, skittering down a dark hallway. The sound of pounding feet followed close behind her and she entered a main room, the candles illuminating the golden plates she'd been cleaning prior to being sent to retrieve her Shoguns' wife._

 _"You whore. What were you doing?" The woman, fierce and beautiful, glared down at the smaller girl, forcing the poor servant to back up. Everything in Mai screamed for her to do something and she fought against her instincts, watching through Okiku's eyes as the Chief Retainer also entered the room, cold dread filling her._

 _"My dear Asayama. I think this wretch may have overheard us..." The Lady glanced around the room with a look of indifference before a wicked smirk twisted across her lips, "Get me one of those plates."_

 _Okiku tried to speak but fear had her frozen in place, eyes wide as she watched Asayama grab one of the prized plates of Shogun Aoyama._

 _"My. I wonder what would happen if something... unfortunate… were to happen to one of these plates?"_

 _"My Lord Tetsuzan, I beg you. Please..." Okiku pleaded, her hands twisting in the fabric of her yukata, "I was sent to retrieve the Lady Aoyama. I had no intention-"_

 _"How unsightly." Lady Aoyama sneered, adjusting her kimono to sit properly on her shoulders, scowling at the servant, "Beg like the whore you are."_

 _Doing as she was told Okiku knelt, her forehead pressed firmly to the ground._

 _"Oh dear. Seems I don't have the strongest hands afterall."_

Mai was jolted back into her own body with the sound of a plate shattering ringing in her ears. The residual panic bubbled in her throat and forced a whimper past her lips, her eyes wide but unseeing as she tried to rein everything in.

"Mai? Mai are you okay?" Red filled her vision and the brunette blinked, sighing when something cold was pressed to her forehead, "Easy there Mai. You need to calm down."

Collecting herself, Mai allowed Ayako to help her up before the red head sat beside her, tender hands brushing back her hair.

"I'm alright. Thanks Ayako." Mai smiled, feeling the motherly worry rolling off the doctor in waves, "I'm fine. I promise. Is Yasu around?"

"He went with Brown-san to collect dinner Taniyama-san. Did you have a dream?" Lin called from his seat at the monitors, the screens recording the last visitors of the night slowly left the castle.

With a jerky nod Mai sighed, leaning back in her seat as the residual effects of the dream left her. It was only when warmth bloomed across her face that she looked up, staring into the steaming green liquid being held out to her. She followed the hand holding the cup of liquid, her heart skipping a beat as she took in the sight she'd seen only once before.

Naru stood, his arm outstretched, the cup and plate balanced perfectly as he waited for her to take to offered beverage, "I believe you could use a warm drink before you tell us what you dreamt."

Silently she took the cup from him, accepting his peace offering with only mild anticipation, digesting his actions as being far more considerate than he'd ever shown her, "Thank you."

Without answering, Naru took a seat at the monitors, conversing quietly with Lin while Ayako continued dotting on Mai, making sure the young psychic was tended to before Monk entered, trailed by John and Yasu.

"We're back. Hope you guys are hungry, we went a little overboard." He lowered the bags to the table, "Jou-chan. Are you okay? You up for some food?"

"Sure. I think I'll need it." Mai sent him a tired smile, readily accepting the warm food from her father figure. It was only when she was a few mouthfuls in that Naru took a seat across from her, his notebook in hand and Yasu sorting through his own notes.

"We're ready whenever you are." Taking the invitation, Mai swallowed, her appetite suddenly gone as she placed her dinner to the side.

"Right… Well. I believe I saw the night Okiku was killed. Or what caused her to be killed anyway. We already know the true story has been lost to history." Mai took a breath, glancing at Yasu to quickly take over for a moment.

"There were stories about a Shogun having her as his favourite slave, or where he wanted to marry her. Others were that she was his mistress already and she wanted to test his love. Some of the other stories say she was a slave that cared for the treasured plates, and a retainer of the ruling lord was conspiring against him and she'd overheard. Some said that a samurai loved her, but she refused his advances so he used a plate as blackmail, which caused her to commit suicide rather than marry him. In all, there are a lot of different versions of the story. The only similarities are either her dying in or around the well and the involvement of the ten golden plates."

Mai sent the darked haired college student a grateful smile as she finished her tea, eyes distant, "The Shogun at the time went by the name of Tessan Aoyama****. We learned about him in school. ' _The Shogun that went mad'_ is what he called him. He was married, but like a lot of Shoguns, he started looking for other wives aside from his primary bride. His first wife, Lady Aoyama, was jealous of Okiku. She was sleeping with the Chief Retaining, his name was Tetsuzan Asayama. Okiku saw them together, overheard their plan to kill Lord Aoyama. It's what got her caught. They cornered her in the main hall where the plates were cleaned after dinner every evening. The retainer had one in his hands and made Okiku beg. Right before I woke up, I heard it break…"

A shudder stole through the brunette, jumping when a hand landed on her shoulder and she spun, turning to face a pale Masako, "It is Lady Aoyama that haunts the building you ran to earlier today. She's trapped here, just as Okiku is. I believe she is trapped here by her own hatred."

"Very well. Yasuhara-san, have you found anything else pertaining to the case?" Oliver turned to looked at researcher, the young mans glasses gleaming in the light as he gathered his papers.

"I do. Much like Mai said, the Shogun went by Tessan Aoyama, the Mad Shogun. While the details of the night weren't recorded, the Royal records did mention the events leading to and following Okiku's death." Clearing his throat, Yasu held up a page with a painted image, a young woman in white kneeling before the throne, the Shogun, dressed regally in his finest clothing, glaring down at her, "While this may look like he's chastising Okiku, he's actually about to sentence his then wife to death. What had happened the night Okiku was captured was the Retainer had the plate broken, Lord Aoyama's wife hid the plate while the servant woman was sentenced to death by Asayama's hands. Before she was taken away, Okiku swore that the Shogun would be betrayed, that Lady Aoyama and Lord Asayama were plotting against him. Too angry about his plate being stolen, which is what his wife had told him happened, he wouldn't listen."

The room was silent, processing the information as Yasu held up another sheet of paper, this time, it looked like a journal entry, "The Lord had another servant come to him, saying that they had seen the Lady and the retainer together. Their affair had been caught out, and when their rooms were raided, poison in the form of powders were found. The retainer had been slowly slipping Lord Aoyama poisoned tea with his meals, making his already frail health worse. The two were sentenced to immediate death. It was with this discovery the Lord Aoyama realised his mistake and went to the well to beg forgiveness. It was then that Okiku rose for the first time, counting to nine before screaming. It happened every night, people assume at the same time that she was killed. It eventually drove the Shogun mad and he jumped into the well, drowning himself."

"So… he killed himself out of regret. He killed his wife out of rage and the retainer because of his betrayal. That still doesn't answer the question as to why Okiku's come to be so vicious." Ayako tapped her chin, sharing a look with Monk.

"I think… Okiku is frustrated. As a spirit in a place with such high foot traffic, she's bound to get irritated that no one is listening to her. She could be trying to point something out." Masako hummed, holding her kimono sleeve to her mouth.

"Well… she's always counting right. Could she be trying to find the last plate?" John chimed in, causing Mai's eyes to widen, her gaze snapping up to meet Oliver's.

"That's it! In my dream. The retainer broke the plate. When Okiku was thrown down the well, before she died, something sharp fell on her. It must have been the plate!" Mai stood up from her seat, her epiphany making her blood sing in her veins, "Ayako. Do you think you can do a cleansing?"

"I mean. Sure. Though I don't think that would help." Ayako stood her pseudo daughter, "But I think maybe Masako could talk to her. We haven't exactly tried talking to Okiku."

"Masako?" Mai turned hopeful eyes on the Medium, smiling when she received a small nod.

"Of course. If there's any way to purify her peacefully, I would rather try that."

"Hold on a minute. This is my case. We haven't thought it through yet-" Oliver, if he were a lesser man, would have baulked at the stare Mai turned on him.

"It might be your case. But you asked for _our_ help. So let us _help._ We aren't the same people you left behind Oliver-san." With that, Mai, and the rest of the team followed, Lin and Oliver bring up the rear at a subdued pace.

"Where is everyone going?" Charlotte called from the courtyard, watching as they all passed her by, noticing the determined expressions they all wore, "Oliver?"

"If you had been in base like you were supposed to be, you would know Charlotte. Now come along. We're finishing this case tonight." The cold tone that Mai was so familiar with sent a jolt of familiarity through her but she ignored it, filing the emotion away for later as they approached the well.

They marched into cold night, the temperature only growing colder the closer the got to the site of Okiku's death. The sense of sorrow and rage warred through the area, grinding against their senses.

"Masako. Are you sure mate?" John, with his bible and holy water ready, watching as the dark haired woman swayed, her face pale as she stepped to the front of the group.

"Yes. I have made it my job to help spirits. Okiku is no different." Glancing at Mai out of the corner of her eye, Masako waited, watching as the fog rolled out from the top of the grate above the well opening. They were early, and Okiku had yet to rise, but Masako knew she was there, waiting… listening. Her rage simmering just under the surface, "Okiku. I know you are there. I only wish to speak with you."

The fog grew thicker, the cage in the well rattling for a moment before the hunched figure of Okiku rose, her neck hanging at an awkward angle, her face mostly obscured by tangled black hair. Despite her appearance, Okiku remained silent, watching the group with dark eyes.

"You have been in this world long enough. You don't have to stay here." Masako tried to reason with the dead servant, feeling the spirits of Himeji castle manifest around them. The feeling of trepidation resonating outwards through the area, calling to the souls of the lost.

Mai shivered, stepping ever so slightly closer the the Medium, her own senses prickling at the appearance of the additional spirits that haunted the site.

"My God…" The words slipped from John, noticing the spectral spectators they had gained.

"Amazing. There's so many spirits here." Ayako whispered, pressing herself closer to her husbands' side, though both were ready to protect the group should things go south.

"The plates… I was killed because he did not believe me. But the plates... I need the plate…" Okiku whispered, her voice soft and broken, a gurgling slipping through every other word.

"The plate… so you keep counting the plates?" Masako implored the spirit to continue.

Okiku's spirit wavered, a ripple of rage going through the courtyard, the spirits closest to her disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Masako's eyes widened, "Everybody down!"

Instantly Mai had her hands around the Medium, pulling her to the earth as everyone else behind them dropped. A wave of sheer force rolled over them, and Mai hovered over Masako, protecting the whimpering woman from the effect of the spirits power.

"She's in so much pain. She wants us to understand." Masako cried, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked at the edge of the well. Another wave rippled out and Mai let out a scream, the wind ripping at her clothing and hair, the cry echoed by others in the group.

"We need to leave!" Monk called over the wind, squinting at the two woman closest to the well, "Naru was right. We didn't think this through."

Hissing through her teeth Mai glared at the well, Okiku's image flickering through the moonlight and the smallest glint had her gasping, flinching only slightly as a branch from a nearby tree hit her wound.

"Pieces!" Her shout echoed through the area, surprising everyone, and making Okiku stop. Mai waited, watching the spirit float above her grave, waiting to see if it was a fake out. When she was sure the attack wouldn't start again, she glanced quickly at the others on the ground, "Pieces. It makes sense."

Mai stood, helping Masako to her feet before she approached the silent spirit, her heart bleeding at the realisation. Tears stung her eyes as she allowed herself to feel what Okiku felt, the frustration near suffocating as she drew closer before crouching at the lip of the well, the standing stones only hampering her slightly.

"Mai! Get away from there." Oliver called, held back only by Lin's hand on his shoulder.

"No. She won't attack me… She has no reason to." Turning bleary eyes to look at him to make sure he held his tongue, watching as Mai pulled something from between two of the stones, "She wasn't counting plates. She was counting pieces of _the_ plate. The plate Asayama broke. The one that went missing from the set."

"No way…" Charlotte could only gape at the brunette, puzzled at how she had discovered the truth.

"That's why you were so frustrated, wasn't it Okiku? Everyone for years thought you were trying to count the set like when you cleaned them... But you were counting the pieces of the plate the incriminated you…"

The spirit simply stared at the fragment before she vanished, a weight suddenly lifted as the air warmed.

"She left… but didn't we find the reason she was still here?" Ayako approached the brunette still by the well, gently prying the golden ceramic from her hands.

"No. She was merely letting us know there were ten pieces. We can't do anything more till morning." Oliver turned on his heel, tearing his gaze from Mai as he did so, "If I'm correct, the other woman's spirit, the Lady Aoyama, will leave once Okiku does. Go get some rest."

 _ **Saturday – April - Morning**_

Morning came and Oliver watched as the groundskeeper removed the grate from the well, a gathering of archaeologists and historians gathered around the lip of the well. The early morning sun soothed and warmed, making the area around the Tsurube-Tori.

"I must give you our sincerest thanks Shibuya-san."

"Koji-san. It was what you hired us for. We promised to deliver." He turned, looking at the brunette woman beside him, so similar and yet unsimilar to a certain ex-assistant.

"And yet you've done so much more. We had wanted her at peace, and yet you not only gave her that, but you also filled in a part of our history. Sure, the story of Okiku can't be backed up, especially by a group of paranormal researches…" Mia paused, eyes widening before she shook her head, "No offence. But I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. I understand." Her turned back to the work crews, watching as one of the workers were lowered into the well.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 _It wasn't long after that morning that Masako hired a Kintsugi***** artist for our client. The air had lifted instantly and Masako told us that Okiku and the other spirits connected to her had passed on. The absolute truth may never be known. That's just something we have to deal with in our line of work. But at the very least, an ancient spirit has finally been put the rest. Now we just need to keep moving forward…_

The shrill sound of Mai's ringtone echoed through base, the team pausing in their breakdown of equipment only long enough to watch the brunette answer her phone.

"Hello?"

" _Taniyama-san?"_

"Yes. That's me. Can I help you?"

" _Yes. You see… I'm calling because there's been a fire…"_

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **And there you have it! The case at Himeji castle is officially over! I hope I did your idea justice** _ **Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date!**_ **I'm actually really happy with how I brought it together.**

 **On a side note, please keep in mind that all stories mentioned to Okiku are speculation and theatre recreations! The conclusion to Okiku counting plate pieces was however my idea and I'm quite happy with it. I'm actually going to Japan in November so when I visit Himeji and there's any errors in my referencing I will amend that in the story!**

 **A few references in the chapter are below:**

 _ *****_ _Bizenmaru – The courtyard in the lower tier of the castle grounds were you can find Okiku's well_ _ **  
****_ _Seishitsu - Japanese term of the Edo period for the official wife of high-ranking persons  
_ _ *******_ _Sokushitsu - The seishitsu (concubine) had a status above other wives_ _ **  
******_ _Tessan Aoyama – Is the only solid name I came across in my research and was used in the way I have done in the story to suit the storyline  
*****_ _Kintsugi - Kintsugi, also known as Kintsukuroi, is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum, a method similar to the maki-e technique_

 **A very, very big shout out to the following people that reviewed that last chapter! And I hope you hang around for the next case! I wonder what's going to happen to Mai?**

CaitHawke4Ever  
anime-addict-fan  
 _joys  
_ Lady Angel Sanada Doji Date  
Umiron  
 _Guest_


	7. Run

We're back at it and we finally get a little peek into what happened with Mai during the time Naru was gone. I also set up a Tumblr and updated my Wattpad. But what would be easier for people to read? A wordpress account, Tumblr, Wattpad, FanFiction or Ao3? Please let me know so I can get to you guys in ways that suit you more.

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / Emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 7: Run**

 **Saturday - April – Early Evening**

The cars idled outside as the group huddled in the small entryway, avoiding the Spring rain as much as possible.

"Mai... Are you sure?" Ayako bit her lip, worrying the pink flesh as she gazed past the glass doorway.

"Yeah. This isn't the first time. And it's my only option. Besides. They know me well enough now. I won't have an issue." A heavy silence followed her explanation and the brunette shrugged, the image of her burnt building superimposed in front of her, overlapping everything she saw in the present.

"If... If you're sure. I'm sorry Mai. It's just-"

"I know Bou-san. You don't need to apologise. I'm an adult now and I can care for myself." Mai withheld her shudder as a whisper reached her, invisible hands clawing at her clothing from beyond the threshold.

"Mai... My offer is still on the table." Shocked that he had even spoken, the young woman just smiled, however strained it was.

"While I appreciate that Oliver, I won't imposed on anyone. Now. It's getting late and I need to register for the evening if I plan on getting a bed. As for you guys. It's been a long day. Go get some rest. Please."

Saying their goodbyes, the group left the young brunette with heavy hearts and Mai turned with her shoulders back and her head held high, her hand hovering for only a moment above the door handle before she twisted the knob and pushed the door open, crossing the threshold into the homeless shelter.

"Ah Taniyama-san. Back so soon? What was it this time? Earthquake? Burglars?" Lit by a single lamp, the front desk was as ominous as ever, illuminating the sole receptionist surrounded by shadows.

"Actually Nobu-san. My building burnt down while I was away for work. I need a room. Hopefully just for a short time." Mai shivered, eyes darting about as the old man went about his paperwork.

"Very well. You're in luck. Your old room is available for you. Same as always. Breakfast is a seven. Like always. And this time Taniyama, no more chances." His warning struck her like a bolt and Mai nodded by default, her feet carrying down the dim halls and the countless closed doors the lined the out edge of the building. The curtains were drawn over the windows, no doubt in a bid to keep whatever water that came in through the cracked and missing glass panes out as much as possible.

 _'She came back.'_

 _'She's back.'_

The whispers grew the closer she came to her old room, the shadows growing darker as she approached. At the end of the hall, Mai took a deep, steadying breath, trying to block out the voices that came to her before she opened the door, taking in the dark, concrete walls and ruined carpet flooring.

A deep cracked ran the length of the wall, all the way around the room, there were burns in the carpet and the small locker was still riddled with dents in on corner of the room. The futon itself still bore the marks of her nails where she had torn at the material in her nightmare fuelled frenzies.

"Good to see old Nobu keeps the place ready for me..." Mai sighed, placing her back pack on the ground. It was a mild relief that she always carried her most vital possessions with her when she went away, a habit she'd never been able to break and something she was now grateful for. She pulled a stack of wards from the bag, having felt Ayako shove them in when no one was looking and she placed them in the corners and above the window and door, providing what little protection this place allowed and Mai set out the futon, dragging her bag close enough to her to grab if something went wrong, "Nothing else to do till morning I guess."

Grabbing the keys that hung around her neck, Mai settled as much as she could, waiting for sleep to claim her.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 _"Mai? you didn't tell us you were living here?" The outrage coated his words almost as thickly as the rain did, the storm growing stronger and stronger overhead. The freshly graduated brunette simply shrugged, watching out of the corner of her eye as old Nobu moved away from the desk and into the cafeteria by the entry hall._

 _"I was only allowed in the apartments because I was a student and needed support. Now that I've graduated... I had to make do. I came here and I've been trying to find work so I can get another place." Mai rubbed her arm, warding off the chill of the rain._

 _"But... you could have called us. Or gone to our homes. I don't see-"_

 _"Because Bou-san. I was kicked out of my home. You were on tour. Ayako was always working. John went home and Masako is always away filming... I just figured... I figured this was the best thing to do until I get on my feet." She could barely suppress the sigh when she saw the gears in his head turning, predicting easily what he was about to say, "Yasu's parents barely excepted that he worked with someone like me, they wouldn't let me live there, especially now."_

 _"But... Mai..." Bou-san paused, his breath stuttering as a cold breeze brushed passed him, "What in-"_

 _Again it came past him, rougher this time, a physical thing that had him stumbling to catch his balance again. He looked at Mai, noticing the way she'd paled and her eyes had blown wide._

 _"Bou-san. You need to leave. Go before you make it angrier!" Her hands were on him them, trying to push him, to turn him and send him back down the steps the way he'd come._

 _"Mai. What's going on?!" His worry was all encompassing, his shock allowing him to be maneuverer away from the entrance._

 _"I can't... Please. Just go. I'll stop them from following you. But please. Just leave here!"_

 _Thunder clapped overhead, drowning out whatever his reply would have been and she took the opportunity to turn on her heels and bolt inside, locking the door as Nobu had told her to when her business was done. And for the first time in a long time, she allowed her control to slip and almost instantly she felt the presence in the darkest corners of the shelter stir and she prayed. Prayed that it would go for her and not Bou-san who pounded on the entry door, begging her to go to him._

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

She jolted awake, soaked through with sweat and her clothes stiff with rain. A new crack marred the ceiling above her, close enough to the light that it caused the bulb to flicker, the wiring obviously damaged before the globe finally blew.

 _'She did it again. She did.'_ The childlike giggle reached her and Mai glanced at the gap under her door and saw the shadows shifting there, the light of the hallway making them standout against the gloom.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't." Mai whispered, curling in on herself, trying to rein in her emotions. Everything inside her warred, emotions and instinct, consciousness pressing outwards in a bid to protect herself. The darkness of the room became suffocating, the deep, raspy voice she'd tried to escape echoing in her ears.

 _'You won't get away this time...'_

Screeching, she jumped, her teeth clamping down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood. Desperately, Mai tore into her pack, dragging her phone from the confines of her bag and dialling a number she knew by heart. The ringing echoed in the room, slicing through the whispers the chilled her, claiming her as theirs.

"Come on. Come on." She felt a tug on her leg and even in the darkness she could make out the solid shape of a hand, clawing at her ankle. The more her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the more she saw forming, trying to hold her down.

 _'Takigawa here. Can't take your call right now-"_ She hung up the phone, eyes watering as she pulled herself from the sheets, swung her pack over her shoulder and bolted to the door, tearing it almost completely from its hinges, the rusted metal cracking under the sudden stress. Shadow figures shrieked, crawling over the open door and flooding out of the room into the hallway.

"Please. Please pick up." She dialled numbers again and again, Ayako, John, Masako and even Yasu all went to voicemail, and the presence around her was draining her phone faster than her shaking fingers could type. She burst into the entry hall, the front desk long abandoned, Nobu having gone home long before the sun set.

The rain lashed down outside the building, lightning illuminating the hallways, revealing the amount of shadows the festered and teemed within the building, the lost souls that could find no salvation.

She tried to door, feeling the water come through the cracks in the glass but the metal bars were firmly in place and Mai threw down her bag, turning to face the darkness the shrouded the desk she knew had her only means of escape.

 _'No escape. No escape. One of us. One of us.'_ The voices chanted, drawing closer to her and Mai lifted her hands, performing the seal that Bou-san had taught her years ago. She mirrored their chant with her own, making her way through the crowd of souls, pushing back the more sinister presence with all her strength. Her hair was pulled, her clothes tugged, and in the dead of night, no living person stirred, their energy drained by the evil the rested near them.

Something wrapped around her throat as she got to the desk, her head cracking as the entity pulled her to the ground, stealing the breath from her as more hands clung to her.

Fingers numb, she wiggled till her phone fell from her pocket, her eyes burning with unshed tears as she glanced down, her fingers pressing the numbers she never thought she'd have to dial again.

A shadow fell over her, the dark depths drawing her in, filling her with the same dread that haunted her in her sleep. Her mind raced, barely registering someone calling her name, her phone crackling and dying as each second passed.

 _"Mai? Mai? Hello?"_ His voice was like cold water and she gasped, lurching up and away from the shadow, her hands scrambling for the phone as she hauled herself up onto the desk. The light her only solace in the darkness.

"N-Naru..." She gasped, tears finally falling as she lifted her hand, her chest tight, "Rin, Pyo... t-" Hands wrapped around her mouth, muffling the sounds she made and she dropped her phone in her effort to free herself, her hands clawing at the air around her.

 _"Mai! Mai answer me damn it!"_ The phone line dropped, the screen going dark and the brunette closed her eyes as the globe beside her shattered, the sheer negativity of the presence driving her to her knees, the hands around her tightening.

 _'Finally. We have you. You won't stop us. You can't stop us. You're weak. You're powerless.'_ The thing hissed in her ear and she felt it's cold hands touch her, caressing her face, it's nails leaving scratches down her cheek.

She could recall her first encounter with the entity that haunted her, the way the glass had cracked, the way the ceiling peppered a fine layer plaster on her. The way she'd stared dead straight at the thing. Defiance had flared and something had imploded in her that evening, sending it away and scaring it enough to leave her alone for the duration of her stay.

Metal rattled as she remembered, the desk she rested on shaking, jostling her from side to side, her body only held in place by the phantom hands that listened only to their master.

Defiance lit a fire in her veins as it did the first time and without thinking she felt a laugh bubble in her throat, an invisible wind picking up various papers and pamphlets from around the room.

The shadow quivered in the onslaught, hissing at her, 'It won't work this time. No one escapes me.'

Despite the threat, her eyes seemed the flash, her own warning to the dark being. But before she could do anything to retaliate, the glass door burst open, a sharp whistle tearing through the room. Shrieks rang out from all around, hands disappearing with each flash of light that shot passed her.

 _'No! You won't get away!'_ The entity reached for her, shadow fingers stretching, clawing for her, racking the flesh from her arms moments before she toppled backwards, warmth replacing the chill that had seized her.

"Oliver. Let's go!" Dizzy and in pain, Mai felt herself being hosted up and held tightly against a firm chest, noticing vaguely that her phone had been placed in her lap. She was shocked back to reality when the rain hit her, the freezing bite of the unseasonal monsoon bringing some clarity to her.

"Naru..." She mumbled, blinking up at the face that did little to block out the rain.

"You idiot. You knew. You knew and you still turned us down." His voice rumbled in his chest, his body vibrating with the anger she knew he was suppressing and yet he laugh, a dry bark and yet a laugh none the less, "You wouldn't be Mai if you didn't do something like this though. Let's get you home."

His words mingled with the already confused thoughts in her head and she only blinked when she was placed in the back of a familiar black van, the engine already running and Lin in the driver seat. Nothing was said as everyone buckled in, unsure where to start or when to try break the silence. It was only when they pulled up at the old SPR office that Mai finaly whispered, drawing the attention of the young male beside her, "Why are we at the office?"

He chuckled, reaching out to undo her seatbelt, "We purchased it and the floor above it so we had a place to live. It saved BSPR a lot more money considering we were having the office become a permanent branch to the one back home."

Nodding numbly, she allowed herself to be guided from the car and up the stairs. There was another stairwell that they helped her up and then she was hit by warmth, the smell of spice and wood overtaking her and she sighed, jumping only slightly when something settled on her shoulders. Turning, she found Lin staring at her with a gentle smile on his face, a glint of worry showing in his visible eye.

"You're frozen, injured and everything in your bag is soaked. It's the best we can do for the time being." He pulled the blanket tighter around her shivering frame, prying the phone from her came next before he forced her to the couches with the promise of warm the to follow, "I'll get this charged. No doubt you'll have some missed calls to tend to."

She could only watch as the tall man, who she had thought once hated her, walked away, ignorant to the fact that he, too, was soaked with rain.

"Mai?" She turned to face Oliver, his face stoic. But she noticed the worried glint to his blue eyes, the way they darkened when he took at the scratches on her face, "Are you... would you be okay with telling me what happened back there?"

A part of her was shocked that he even bothered asking as opposed to his usual demands, but she nodded, wincing when she opened her mouth.

"I think, tea is first. Then some first aid. At which point she can choose the best point to start telling us what happened." Lin came back with a steaming cup of tea and a small box with a red cross on it, obviously well stocked knowing how the Chinese man prepped for all occasions.

He handed the warm drink to her and passed the box to Oliver who instantly began working, setting out various amounts of ointment, gauze and implements.

"This might sting." His words were his only warning before he grabbed her free arm and placed it on a towel in his lap, disinfectant bubbling over the scratches on her skin. She barely even hissed, her eyes misting with unshed tears.

"I..." She croaked, staring at the green liquid in her teacup, "I'm sorry." Her pride stung more than her wounds and she looked up when she felt Naru pause, his eyes on her, "I didn't... I didn't know who else to call."

The two men in the room shared a look before Lin took a seat opposite the pair, his hands folded in front of his mouth, his ever-critical eye looking over her while his shiki's took in any spiritual damage she may have endured.

"You have nothing to apologise for Mai-san. That... Entity... Was drawn to your spiritual power. It has obviously festered in the building for some time." He couldn't help his smile when she blushed, her eyes once more averted.

"It... It came after me... Before my power grew. I think... I think because it knew I wasn't trained. But I could see it. And I could see her other spirits, the ones she keeps trapped there. She almost went after Bou-san... Because he found out I was staying at the shelter. I forced her-"

"You forced her to focus on you instead of him." Oliver finished, a knowing glint in his eyes, "Typical. How do you know it's a she?"

His hands worked meticulously, his mind focusing on the task at hand and her story.

"The shelter used to be an orphanage. The headmistress was a known criminal, selling children as slaves years ago... While the buildings been done up, they kept the basement the same. I found the old records. Some of the spirits are still... Okay." Mai's mouth pinched, a bitter taste in her mouth, "they told me where to find the information. They lost their souls for their trouble."

Lin's visible eye widened, "She's feeding on the souls she traps there?"

Mai nodded, a tear dropping from her eye, "She's the closest thing to a demon I've seen since Urado. And she's stealing the energy from the people that stay there. She knows... She knows that most of them won't leave."

"And I'm assuming you've told the shelter workers?" Naru moved to her other arm, taking her empty cup.

"Yeah. Old Nobu... He just laughed. He said I should do better things with my time than doing drugs." She frowned, her bandaged hand clenched, "That night... That night I told him was the first night she attacked me directly. Something… Something happened and she fled and left me alone until I left. Tonight was my first time back there since."

"Honestly Mai... You knew she'd be waiting and you still stayed there." Oliver rolled his eyes, carefully wrapping her arm with gauze before gazing at her neck, "Sadly there's nothing we can do about your neck except apply some ointment for the bruising."

Mai's cheeks went red as he tilted her face up, his fingers dancing gingerly across the purple and green flesh and just as their eyes connected a cracked echoed through the room, all eyes being drawn to the glass table between them all.

"Oliver?" Lin admonished, hesitating only when he saw the shock in his boss's eyes.

"Um... Sorry?"

The men couldn't believe their ears when they turned to see the sheepish look on the brunette's face.

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **Did you like it? Did you, did you, did you? I had a lot of fun writing in how Mai's powers came to the surface. A much longer chapter too, and hopefully those to follow will continue to grow in length now too.**

 **A major shout out to the follow people for reviewing:**

 **CaitHawke4Ever:** Ding Ding Ding! You guessed right! I made it a little too obvious it seems. Oh well. I'm glad you liked how the last case was solved to. Someone need to show Naru up, what better way to wrap up the reunion case? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.

 **Anime-addict-fan:** I'm happy to see you enjoyed the last case. The call was something I thought of last second and ended up using to build on Mai's character. Thanks for reviewing!

 _ **Joys:**_ I hope you liked the moments between Naru and Mai in this chapter as much as you did while they were on the case! More moments to come!

 **Ghost loves japan 77:** I'm glad to see my work is well written, it's always a concern of mine that I haven't done it properly. I hope you enjoy seeing the way the dynamic with the team has developed with age!

 _ **Candydreams:**_ It's very sweet of you to say how well it's written. While reviews are a great pleasure to receive, it's people like yourself that make it worth writing. I hope you like this update and the others to come.

 **Zdraco:** It makes me happy that Mai's power up is something you appreciate, and that you like the way its been done. Hope you like what I've updated and what is to still be posted with the next few cases.

 **Until next time everyone, bye!**


	8. The Ryoken Tsuki Hime Part 1

Here's the start of the next case, the idea by **Mikazuki Nika.** I hope you guys enjoy it. While I did go to Japan last November, I never went to an Onsen or Ryoken so I'm still having to put a bit of research into the details, so I might make some mistakes. Let me know your thoughts! The title, for those wondering, means 'The Inns Moon Princess.'

 **English is in bold**

 _Thoughts / Dreams / Emphasis are Italic_

 **Chapter 8:** The Ryokan Tsuki Hime Part 1

 **May – Friday – Late Morning**

"There now. You don't look half bad." Ayako stepped away from her pseudo daughter, her fingers lingering only briefly in the brunette's hair, "Thanks to Masako that is. You'll blend right in."

Mai couldn't bring herself to come up with a comeback, in awe at what she saw in her reflection. Pale blue swathed her lithe form, the obi a soft brown and the obi-jime* a deep navy that held it all together. The entire ensemble was finished by the kanzashi** of stars the glittered in her hair, a gift from Masako years prior.

"I don't believe it. Mai actually looks like a woman for once." It was the tone in which the sentence was delivered that had Mai snapping out of her trance and she shot her friend a smile through the mirror, watching as the young Medium approached, her old colourful kimono once again making an appearance.

"You're one to talk. You haven't worn that thing in years." The brunette spun around, "This all feels so strange, don't you think?"

"Well other than Naru actually taking a case at a ryokan, allowing us free use of the facilities with limited duties, is strange, then sure. Now let's go. The boys are waiting." Ayako herded the pair from the room, ushering them to hurry among the few guests that lingered in the hallway.

The trio made their way to base, a meeting room that the ryoken had offered. The only stipulation was that no guest was to see the equipment inside.

"Well, well, lookie here. My Mai is all grown up." Monk sniffled from his place in the doorway to base, his fingers wiping at his eyes before scooping Ayako into a bear hug, "When did we let her get so big Ayako?"

"Oh get off you big oaf. Honestly." Despite her huff the red head smiled, her expression softening at the way Mai reddened, "But no. I don't know when she grew up either."

"As charming as this is, we have work to do." Naru called from within the room and the group quickly made their way inside, "Though the compliments aren't without merit."

His words took a moment to settle in the Mai's head. The sound of china hitting wood echoing loudly through the room moments later and she had only a second to see a very miffed Charlotte stomping through the base, her movement stiff in her yukata while she struggled to gather paperwork.

"Yes, well as you said Oliver, there's a lot to get done and I think some people need to start pulling their weight." Her voice cracked with a faint cough and Masako sighed, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, and if you were aware Charlotte-san, we are about to go on a walk-through of the location and then we will be making our way to the hot springs for a soak. Anything required within base is up to you. Or has your job title changed in the last week?" Masako smiled behind her sleeve, her silver eyes holding a hint of mischief, "Now then. Father Brown. Mai. Shall we take our leave?"

Silently, Mai and John followed the Medium from base, the former barely having a chance to stash a notepad and pen in her sleeve before she left the room.

"Masako! That was amazing!" Mai hissed into her friend's ear, biting her tongue to resist the ear to squeal with glee. The look on Charlotte's face had been one of pure rage, one that would surely give Oliver a headache she was glad not to be dealing with.

"I agree. Though I don't usually agree with that kind of teasing…" John's grin was all they needed to see that he felt justice had been served.

"Yes. Well as far as I'm concerned, we're on par with Davis-san, or at least, you are Mai. She must learn her place quickly if she is to continue working with us all." Masako huffed, sniffing daintily.

Mai could only giggle in response, recalling just how they had gotten the case in the first place.

" _Oliver-san. I told you. I won't do the same role as before." Mai huffed, blowing the hair out of her face. Her slouched, cross armed posture cemented her stance, reminding the dark haired CEO of just how stubborn his ex-assistant could be._

" _Mai…" He sighed when she sent him a glare, his casual use of her name an obvious sore point, "Mai-san. As I said, from the events of the last case regarding the obvious information presented to us the other day, giving you that position would be an insult to you and a waste a resources to us." He clasped his hands under his chin, his gaze ever calculating._

" _So what do you suggest then? Because as long as-" The breaking of glass resounded through the office and she saw a visible vein twitch in his forehead, "As long as there are certain… irritations around, I don't know what I can do for you."_

" _You could start by reading this." Oliver grabbed a stack of paper from under a pile of case notes, a small smirk pulling at his lips as he saw the curiosity in her expression, "Then tell me where you think we stand."_

 _Quietly, Mai sat forward, gingerly taking the offered pages and allowing her eyes to scan over their contents. Her eyes bulged at the salary figures, her gaze darting to her ex and potentially new boss._

" _Lead Investigator? But… You're…"_

" _Yes. You would work alongside me. In fact, you would assist me with leading the team during investigations. You have their respect. That's useful. You also know how they work on a more… intimate level. As you've shown, you know just how to use that to your advantage. On days there are no investigations, aside from your own reports and investigations, you will be training."_

" _Training?" Mai squeaked, "I've already trained. Monk helped. And we went to Mt Kouya…"_

" _And yet you nearly destroyed the homeless shelter trying to remove yourself from that demons' grasp. And you allow your emotions to get the better of you and cause damage when you forget yourself." His words were sharp and he regretted the way they made her flinch but she nodded none-the-less. Something that put his heart at ease, "In any case, now that you are staying with Lin and myself, it is more that you will be exercising with us."_

 _Mai hummed, tapping a finger to her chin while she looked through the rest of the contract, "That doesn't seem too bad. But what is this research clause? I already thought that was part of the work."_

 _Oliver cleared his throat at this, shifting in his seat in a rare display of discomfort, "About that. I would like, if you were to allow me…" He sighed, looking away from her, "I would like to study you Mai. You and your abilities. The way they have changes and the way they impact other sensitives around you. Takigawa told me about the way you've grown into your abilities. I would appreciate the chance to look into them and potential write a thesis on them for the paranormal community."_

" _So typical… Always in it for the information…" His gaze shot back to her, only to see a small smile settled on her lips, "But sure. Why not? I'm already living with you guys for now. It would be stupid of me to turn down the money… And it's something I love to do. What's there to lose?"_

 _His heart skipped a beat, excitement settling in his core and he rose, quickly rounding the table with a pen, ready to hand it to her when he noticed the absent look in her eyes, "Mai?" His hand settled on her shoulder, ready to call her again when she gasped, lurching forward so suddenly that he didn't have a chance to step back before she was clinging to his shirt, her hands clenched tightly in the fabric._

" _You have a case…" She whispered, her breath catching._

" _Case?" Just as he was about to prod for more, Charlotte's voice called through the door, the handle already turning before he could stop it._

" _Oliver? Are you two done yet? There's a client here. Bet it's another sob story thou-" She stopped instantly, noticing the position the two were in and she went red, her cheeks puffing out in anger, "I'll tell him to go away."_

" _No!" Mai sat up, half out of her seat when gravity caught up to her and Oliver had to grab her, "No… we need to speak to him. We have to."_

 _The way she implored him, her eyes wide and filled with fear, glistening with unshed tears, had him nodding silently at the brunette, calling after his assistant quickly._

" _Charlotte. Get Lin ready and prepare tea. We'll meet with him. Have the client notes ready for when we take the case." Oliver didn't question Mai's desire to see the client waiting for them, nor did he care for the fury the seeped off Charlotte in waves. He only cared about what it was that had taken Mai so strongly that she'd fallen into a waking vision, "We can sign the papers at home Mai. Let's go outside."_

 _Once calm, Mai followed Oliver out of the office, a small smile on her face at the way he held the door for her, but something called her to turn and face their client, a small voice in the back of her head, a very familiar voice that echoed in her ears as though he were right beside her._

' _Focus on them. It'll tell you what's going on…'_

" _Good morning. My name is Taniyama, Mai and this man is the CEO of SPR, Shibuya, Kazuya." Mai bowed, allowing their guests time to gather themselves and waiting for Lin to stop typing, "Welcome to our office. What can we help you with?"_

 _Mai allowed herself to be seated beside Oliver, her thoughts crashing together momentarily before she focused on the task at hand. The worry rolling off the couple was suffocating, tainting the room and she couldn't help but notice the underlying rage that simmered from the woman across from her._

" _Well. If you ask me it's a load of-"_

" _Reiko!" The man, her husband by the look of their matching rings, called, his eyes showing his distress, "Please… We can't keep doing this."_

" _Excuse me." Mai butted in, determined to stop the brewing argument, "I'm not sure how much you believe in sensitives Reiko-san… But when you entered our office, I had a vision. You feel angry because you wish you hadn't been attacked. Or that your husband hadn't been the one to instigate it all. But please, don't allow the situation to get between you two. Now more than ever you need to be united against the spirit, otherwise it will only feed off you unrest."_

 _The woman, Reiko, narrowed her eyes at Mai but the brunette remained firm, her hands clasped in her lap and her posture straight. Seething, Reiko stood, her black hair tumbling over her kimono._

" _You! You set this up didn't you? You did this so I would believe! Mitsuyoshi! You're despicable!"_

 _The husband sputtered, his hands waving frantically in front of him to defuse the situation._

" _Tsukihide-san. Now is not the time to become unsettled. Taniyama-san is a trusted sensitive. If you would at least listen to what she has to say, perhaps you would be more inclined to negotiate?" It was Lin that handled the situation best, his voice calm and soothing, the rage visibly leaving Reiko as she slumped into her seat, but the irritation was still there, just under the surface._

 _Shooting the tall assistant a smile, Mai stood and walked to Reiko, holding out her hand, "Reiko-san. May I take your hand?" Silence reigned in the office, everyone curious as to what she was up to and when, hesitantly, their client complied, Reiko gasped, her eyes wide._

" _What are you doing?" Her face twisted, a look of awe and horror on her face._

" _I thought as much. In my vision, you were in the springs. Tending to the yard at the end of the day when you saw her. You don't remember much, because you passed out. But the spirit has formed an attachment to you…" Mai paused, looking over at Mitsuyoshi, "Would you say your wife has become angrier since you found her that night?"_

 _Stunned, the man nodded, casting a worried glance at his wife who remained conflicted in her seat._

" _I see. The spirit is strong then. Should you take our assistance, no, even if you didn't, my mother can create a charm to protect your wife from being further influenced by the spirit. Though I can't say when it will become more violent."_

 _Warmth bloomed in both Oliver and Lin, pride growing quickly in their chests as they watched Mai interact with their clients. And it seemed even the Mitsuyoshi's were taken aback by her determination, because Reiko looked away, her cheeks flushed._

" _If…" Reiko cleared her throat, allowing herself to at least turn back to the brunette and the men beside her, "If you say you can help us… then we'll give you a chance. But there are certain conditions you have to meet…"_

 **xXx Amaranthine xXx**

 **And that's the beginning of the next case. I'm trying to piece everything together and smoothly but as mysteriously as possible, so Mai delving into her abilities will come with time. Now, a massive shout out to the following people for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are awesome:**

CaitHawke4Ever  
Zdraco  
 _Joys  
_ anime-addict-fan  
BlushinRosie  
Ghost loves japan 77  
 _Guest_


End file.
